Homecomings
by ShanRB
Summary: It's been months since they lost Robin and now that he has saved her from Faison could they finally find a way to help each other. This story picks up shortly after Robert melted Faison's Duke mask.
1. Chapter 1

Anna could not believe she had let Faison get so close to her. She should have listened to Robert, why couldn't she? She had just wanted to have something good. Having Duke back seemed like such a blessing in a messed up year but it had all been a lie. Faison passing himself off as Duke. He had known so many things about them, how had he known so much? She was standing in Robert's suite, she couldn't stand the idea of staying in either of those other rooms now. Where she had come so close to, no she didn't even want to think about what could have happened. They had talked a little after Faison was taken into custody and Robert had agreed that they would go to that clinic again tomorrow. They were going to find out what or who Obrecht is hiding there.

Even if she hadn't wanted to listen to Robert, he didn't stop until he had proven to her what was really going on. He was not going to let Faison hurt her again. She smiled, he had melted the Duke mask right off of Faison's face. She felt so violated by Faison, she had let him in, she had wanted to spend time with a man she thought was her long lost husband but it was Faison. All along it had been Faison. He had lied his way into her life and she had bought it all. She had even had Robert arrested because she wanted to believe that Duke had come back to her.

When Robert got back to the suite he walked over to her and put his hands on her upper arms, "They might want to talk to you some more tomorrow but for now they have everything they need." The two agents that had stayed behind when Faison was taken into custody had finally left.

"Yeah, we can go talk to them if needed." Anna turned and walked away from Robert. "I wanted to believe it so much." The anger she felt earlier was starting to build again.

"This year hasn't been easy on either of us, Luv."

She turned and glared at him, "You didn't do anything like this."

"I believed Luke's story about Ethan." He hung his head, "I left you alone before Robin's funeral, I never should have done that."

She knew he felt terrible about that, she also knew he had gone and talked to Patrick in hopes of getting forgiveness for how he handled Robin's death. "I know how hard it was on you when I told you about Robin. I know the kind of pain you were in, I was in the same pain. I still am."

"I walked out on you when you needed me. You asked me to stay, to be there for you and I couldn't do that for you. I let you down, I let Robin down. I should have been there, I should have saved her. The one thing left in my life I could be proud of is gone. Robin was the best thing I ever did, we ever did." The emotion is his voice told her he was fighting to hold back all those feelings.

Anna knows how important Robin always had been to Robert. She also understands that he still holds on to the guilt of what he did while they were all apart and that he hadn't been able to bring her home all those years ago. That he couldn't save his family from the pain that Faison had caused them all. Anna turned to him, a softness in her eyes. "I wanted to help you. I wanted to be there for you just as much as I needed you there for me."

"How could I help you when I was just as broken if not more than my source of strength?"

She knew he was talking about her and could see the regret on his face. "We would have been together, we would have found our way through. Darling, I was so scared when I got your text. I knew what you were going to do, that's why I called Luke."

"I know and I am so sorry, Anna. When Luke told me Ethan was really my son I don't know if I ever truly believed it but I just needed something else to focus on, something to hold onto. Something that didn't hurt to think about."

"He only told you that to save your life, I had shown him the text you sent me. He knew it was the only way to get you off that bridge."

"Please, let's not talk about that. That was the lowest moment of my life." Robert looked down after a moment, "Thank you, for sending him after me." Robert looked back up at her with a bit of a grin, "That crazy bastard was going to jump with me."

"He told me about what happened that night about why he sent you after Ethan to save you from yourself. I was so angry when I found out the truth but at least it did get you off the bridge," she offered with a grin of her own.

"I know that now and I am grateful." He tilted his head, "It meant I was here to save you."

Anna smiled as he stepped closer to her again, "Yeah, you were. Even when I didn't want to listen. When I was convinced you were wrong because of your grief. I guess I just wanted something to go right this year. I wanted to believe that Duke had come back to me."

"After everything else that has gone wrong this year, I understand wanting to hold onto something even when it seemed too good to be true."

Anna grinned at him, "Yeah, I guess that was what I was doing."

"I think I always knew Ethan wasn't my son but it gave me something to hold on to. Having Duke back gave you something to hold onto. I have hurt so much this year." Anna touched his cheek, they had both been through so much since they lost Robin. Now they were finally facing the pain of losing their daughter together. "I had to leave, you understand that right? I couldn't deal with losing Robin, I didn't know how to face that pain. I know I should have stayed with you, I should have been there to hold your hand through all of this."

"I know why you had to go. Mac even told me I couldn't take away your reason for living even if I didn't think Ethan was really your son, not for a minute," Anna said with a grin.

"Luke and Holly's lie gave me what I needed at that moment, a reason to keep going. I'm just sorry that it meant I wasn't there for you. I should have been there for you."

"That doesn't matter now, you were here to stop me from making the worst mistake I could ever make. I think that makes up for it. Besides, I had people there for me, Mac was there like you said he would be. We understood you were just trying to find your way again."

"You are being much too easy on me about this."

"Robert, we have both made so many mistakes. The one thing that doesn't change is that we will always come back to each other, we will be there when we truly need each other. I wanted you there with me but you needed to find a way to just keep going. I understand, I really do."

"I just feel like I let you down, again."

"Robert, that doesn't matter now, alright."

He took a deep breath and nodded, "Alright."

"I know there's been some tension between us. That we are both holding on to hurt feelings where the other one is concerned. I'd like that to all be behind us. I need my oldest friend in my life."

"Is that all I am now, just your oldest friend?"

"You are my best friend."

"I'm not really sure how I got here but it seems like I will always be in the friend zone now."

Anna tilted her head, he was the one that had walked out and left her behind. "You went to Bern without me. You didn't want me there with you."

"I told you I was coming back. I wanted to be the man you fell in love with."

"You have always been the man I fell in love with. I wanted you to be the man that still loved me back."

"Damn it, Anna I do love you. You're the one that didn't want me! I came back to you but you didn't want me."

"What are you talking about?" Anna was a little confused by his outburst.

"I came back to you when I knew I was going to beat cancer and you didn't seem to care that I had. It didn't seem like you wanted me back then."

Anna put her hands to her mouth, she had been so concerned about his health all she wanted to do was make sure he was going to be alright. She had ignored all of his advances. She had liked all his attention and flirting but hadn't really flirted back, at all. "Ohhh."

"Oh? That's all you've got."

"Robert, I am so sorry. I was thinking about the wedding, about Emma's first Christmas. I was worried you might put your health at risk just to see Robin get married. I noticed your advances, I liked them. I was also still a little annoyed that you had left me behind," she admitted. "I didn't realize that was the only time you were going to go after what we both said we wanted."

"Why would I try again when I got no indication I was still the man you wanted in your life? You didn't want me after I went to Bern alone. You were done waiting and I throw away our last chance together."

Were they really talking about this now, Anna wondered. Well, it's not like you can really pick the best time to have a heart to heart and this seems to be as good a time as any. "Robert."

"You told me you were done waiting but I still made you wait a couple more months and,"

"And what?" she asked a little heatedly, "A couple of months and I can suddenly shut off the feelings that I couldn't for the thirty years before that? Of course, I still love you Robert that is never going to change just like I know you will always love me."

Robert touched her hand, he didn't know what to say. Why can they never talk about what they need to when it's happening, when it needed to be talked about? Why do they always seem to hold back what's important?

They were looking at each other, they could see the pain in each other's eyes. Anna knew they really needed to get this all out. "I let Luke in but I know he was just a stand-in for you. He lied to you then took the place that should have been yours." She wiped away a tear that had fallen, "Then I wanted to believe that Duke had come back to me and that meant I let Faison get close to me. You should have been there. Where the hell were you?" she asked as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Anna, you didn't want me!" He sighed and turned away from her, "Well, that's what I thought."

"Luke lied to you. That lie took you away from me when I needed you but I knew you needed something to hold onto. If you hadn't left we would have gotten through it together. We would have been there for each other and that was all I wanted. To have the only man I know I can trust there for me."

He turned back to her, "I am so sorry, Anna. I should have been there for you instead of chasing a lie."

Again they just looked into each other's eyes. She knows neither of them is holding anything in, "Would you have really jumped?" she asked bluntly, suddenly needing to know.

"I don't know," Robert answered honestly. "When Spencer showed up, I was over the rail ready to let go. I was thinking about Robin and how much I had let her down."

"He told me he tried everything to try and reason with you. He said he lied about Ethan to get you off the edge."

Robert ran his hands across his face, thinking back to that night. "Once I was off the bridge after I had seen you he could have told me the truth, he should have. Instead, he had Holly lie to me as well. If I had known the truth then Anna. I would have been there with you, I would have needed your strength but I would have been there for you."

Anna walked over and wrapped her arms around him, "Baby, I know how much that lie hurt you and I am so sorry I ever got involved with him. I never would have if I had known the truth. Hell, if I had known the truth, I would have had a mission of my own. I would have been searching for you instead of chasing dreams that Robin might still be alive."

He put his arms around her, "Why do we mess up the most with each other?"

"I don't know." Anna looked up into his eyes, "You should have been there for me but I should have been there for you. I should have been the one that went to you. I should have been the one that stopped you. I should have saved you that night."

He put his hand on her cheek, "Anna, it's in the past. We both made mistakes, we can't change it now."

"I know." She leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder as he put his arms around her again. It felt so nice to be in his arms. To have him here, looking out for her. The only man she has ever needed, even when she doesn't know she needs him, like this time. She stepped back a little and their arms dropped, "Why couldn't I believe you? I was a little suspicious of him before you told me who he was but I wanted so much to believe it was true. Even when I pushed you away, you wouldn't stop trying to protect me from myself. That was all you needed from me when Robin died."

"You were just as messed up as I was." There were still tears in her eyes as she nodded. "It wasn't graceful and we're still struggling but I think we made it through the worst of it."

Anna smiled weakly and nodded, "You know, that first day you showed up in Port Charles, I think I suspected you were there to save me from myself," she said with a grin.

"I needed you to be alright and it all seemed too good to be true. Duke showing up when you were at your most vulnerable."

"He wanted to move so quickly. Why didn't I listen to you?" Anna felt a chill go through her, "It was something about him, it was off. I didn't know what it was but it was wrong. I should have listened to you, to my gut. He felt different because he wasn't Duke. I even mentioned that to Felicia but told her not to say anything to you."

"That's right why admit I could be right?" he said with a grin.

Anna smiled back, "Why would I do that?"

"Because I was right."

"There were clues but I didn't want to see them. I ignored what was right in front of my face because I wanted it to be true."

"Anna, you've been through so much this year it makes sense you wanted to believe Duke had come back. I think I can even forgive you for arresting me," he said with a grin.

She smiled at that, he had out and out told her it was Faison posing as Duke but she just didn't want to believe him. "I freaked out when I saw Faison in that room, Robert. Why couldn't I just listen to you?" Her tears started to fall again, how could she have been so stupid, so blind?

Just then John McBain returned to the suite, "Faison is locked up and should be there for a very long time," he said as he entered then noticed Anna was there with Robert. "Sorry if I'm interrupting."

Robert put his hand on her back as she wiped away her tears, "That's alright, I think we'll just finish this conversation in my room." Anna let him lead her to his room. McBain didn't say anything else, he just watched them leave the room. Robert closed the door behind them, "I didn't think you'd want him to see you this upset."

"I don't even know what I feel," she told him as she turned to him. "I'm angry, sad, frustrated, disappointed," she paused, "empty." Robert wrapped her in his arms, Anna closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest. They didn't say anything for several minutes, Anna just listening to his heart as he rubbed her back. This was all she needed, what she had wanted for months, to find comfort in these arms.

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to finally do what you needed. Anna, I don't want to let you go." Holding her with her arms wrapped tightly around him, knowing she was safe even if they were both still grieving Robin was what he had needed as well. The only other person that understood his loss is the person he's holding, the person holding him.

Anna leaned back and looking into his eyes, "Hold me, please will you just hold me tonight."

"We should change into something more comfortable for sleeping. Then all I want is to hold you through the night. I'll go grab your bag."

"Robert, that can wait until morning. Do you have a shirt I can borrow?"

"Yeah." Robert turned and got them both something to sleep in.

When Anna came out of the bathroom Robert was already in bed, her side turned down. His t-shirt hung low, covering her bottom but Robert did notice her legs, she still has great legs. Anna smiled as she got into bed, Robert had his hands behind his head waiting for her. Anna slid over and put her head on his shoulder and he moved his hand putting his arm around her.

"Thank you, Robert." Anna knew that was all she needed to say.

"I will never let him take you away from me again."

"I know." Knowing that Faison was behind bars and couldn't hurt her made her feel at ease. The fact it was Robert that again came to her aid, that kept him away from her felt right. As Robert slowly rubbed her back Anna relaxed more and more. She closed her eyes and they drifted off to sleep, both emotionally drained.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Anna woke with her head on Robert's chest her leg draped across him, his arms still around her. They hadn't really talked after getting into bed, they had already said so much. She smiled when she noticed her hand was under his t-shirt resting on his chest. "Can I just hold you today?" Anna looked up to see Robert watching her, "It feels like it will actually be okay when you're in my arms."

"I know what you mean, the bad stuff still happened but I know I can face it when your arms are around me."

"Yeah, that's how I feel. If I have you beside me we can face it together."

"If we didn't have a clinic to search and possible questions to answer I think I would agree to a quiet day just the two of us helping each other put the pieces back together."

"I want to help you, Anna. I know I'm a little late but I want to be there for you. I hope you want to be there for me."

He was asking her for help and Anna knew how big of a deal that was for him. "I'd like that very much. That means you're gonna have to spend more time in Port Charles."

"Oh does it?" He tucked some hair behind her ear, "I think that can be arranged."

She smiled at him, "We should get out of bed, we have things to do today."

"Alright, let me take a quick shower, then you can have the room to yourself."

"Thank you, Robert. For everything." He smiled at her as he got out of bed then turned and grabbed a few things and went into the bathroom. Anna put her head on the pillow and let out a long sigh. After everything that has happened, for the first time since Robin died, she felt grounded. She feels like there is hope that one day she might even feel normal again. It wasn't lost on her that this feeling has a lot to do with Robert and the fact they have finally started helping each other heal.

She was getting out of bed when Robert stepped out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist. "All yours, I will get your bag and be out of here before you're finished in the shower."

"Thanks, hon." She smiled at him taking her time to admire his attire then went into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

…

As they walked into the clinic Anna prepared herself. She didn't know what to expect or what she thought they would find. Maybe they aren't going to find anything but maybe they will. She didn't know if Duke could actually be hidden somewhere in here or if he could even still be alive. Had that even been how Faison had gotten so much information about them? She looked over at Robert, glad he was there with her. "Let's do this."

They walked down the corridor to where they had been told Dr. Obrecht would be. As soon as Anna saw her, she made a beeline for her. "Dr. Obrecht we have a few questions for you."

The woman froze when she saw them, they could both tell she looked flustered like she was worried about something. They also knew she was not happy that they were there. "What are you doing back here?"

"We know you've been helping Faison and now you are going to help us search this place," Anna said as she grabbed Obrecht and put her against the wall, knocking a syringe out of her hand as she did, Robert stepped up behind Anna. "Who are you hiding? Is Duke Lavery here?"

"I don't know any, Duke Lavery."

"That's alright. We'll have a look around. Where should we start?" Anna looks at the door Obrecht had been standing by. She walked over and opened the door but no one was inside.

Robert stepped closer to Obrecht to make sure she didn't try to leave their little search party. "Is this your plan? Open all these doors. There are patients here that should not be disturbed by your pointless search."

"Then tell me where you're hiding them," Anna insisted.

"Who am I hiding?" Obrecht asked dismissively.

"That's what we're here to find out. Faison had Duke's face and his memories, where better to get that than from the real thing?" Robert said.

"Dis is ridiculous."

Anna turned to her, "You could save us a lot of time and just tell us where he is, Faison is in custody. He's not calling the shots now."

Robert turned when he heard a noise coming from the room to the right of them. He quickly walked to the door and throw it open. His breath caught as he took in the sight before him, "DAD!"

He stepped into the room, "Robin!" She was strapped to a bed but she looked alright. "You're alive." Then her eyes got wide.

"Dad, watch out!"

Before he could turn he was hit on the back of the head. He heard Anna call his name as he fell to the floor then it all went black.

Anna had heard Robin's voice, she knew that was Robin's voice. "Robin?" Robert opened that door and Robin yelled dad, Anna was sure of it. What had he said? Then she heard her warn him and what sounded like someone being hit. "Robert!" Anna pushed past Obrecht to get to the room he had just entered. As she turned into the room she was shocked to find Robert laying on the floor. She looked up to see Robin staring back at her, struggling as a man dressed as an orderly tried to silence her with a gag. "ROBIN!" Then there was a sharp pain in the back of her head and Anna crumpled to the floor.

…

"Anna," Robert shook her lightly. He had just woken up on the floor and found Anna unconscious beside him. He reached up and touched his head and felt some dried blood where he knew he'd been hit. He remembers getting struck on the head just after seeing Robin. "Anna! Wake up!" he shook her a little harder this time. "Anna!"

"Mmmm," she started to move, slowly opening her eyes. She reached up and touched her head, there was a large lump on the back of her head. Then she remembered what had happened. "Where is she?"

"You saw her too? Robin really was here, right?"

"Yes, I saw her," Anna nodded with a little grin, glad they confirmed what they both thought they had seen. They started to stand up both moving slowly. They looked around the room, clearly, Robin had been moved once they were both knocked out. Then they looked at each other, Anna stepped into his arms, "She's alive." Anna's tears started to fall, "Robin's alive."

"Our little girl," Robert dropped his head resting it on top of Anna's, "she's alive." After a moment he asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I got hit from behind."

"Yeah, me too. Robin saw them and tried to warn me but it was too late."

"She was gagged when I saw her but I heard her say dad when you entered the room I heard her warn you," Anna said with a smile.

Robert smiled as well, he had seen their daughter, they both had. Robin is alive, now they have to find her. "We need to find out where Obrecht went and quickly." They stepped away from each other and Robert pulled out his phone, it was time to get to work. They were going to need some help on this and he didn't want to give Obrecht to much of a head start.

…

The clinic had been searched and there was no sign of Obrecht or Robin, routes out of Lucerne were being watched and so far Obrecht had not been spotted. "She's not going to use public transportation. She is going into hiding and has our daughter with her," Anna said as she opened the door and they walked back into the hotel suite.

"We have to check it all, you know that," Robert said following her inside.

Anna put her head back and let out a sigh, "Yeah, I do." It had been a very long day. After they had woken up they had helped search the clinic then they started working with officials trying to track down Obrecht. It was late and time to get some sleep and start fresh in the morning.

Hearing them return McBain walked out of his room, "What happened today? Where have you been? Why was the clinic searched?"

"Looking for Obrecht and a patent she had moved after we were both hit on the back of the heads and knock out," Anna told McBain. She was going to ask him to fill in for her again but didn't want him going back to Port Charles telling everyone that they are looking for Robin.

"Knocked you out? What patent?"

"We can talk about this tomorrow, right now we both need sleep," Robert said as he started walking towards his room then vanished through the door.

"I want to talk to you about something but it can wait until morning alright, John. There's a lot we have to do now but right now I really need some sleep."

"Yeah, that's fine." He then watched Anna turn and follow Robert into his room.

Robert was sitting on the bed when she walked in. Anna closed the door behind her then she went over and sat down beside him. She leaned against him as he took her hand, "Faison did this," he said.

They had not yet talked about how Robin had ended up in that clinic or that she was actually alive. Anna nodded slowly, "Yeah."

"He knew how much losing Robin would affect you, that you would be vulnerable."

Again she nodded, "Right after I was here looking for Robin, that was when Duke appeared in Port Charles."

"He knew you were desperate for answers, still reeling from the loss of Robin. Faison saw it as the perfect time to make his move. Maybe at some point, he was going to return Robin to you."

Anna started to cry, Faison had staged all of this. His obsession with her had once again torn apart her family. It had caused them all so much pain, again. Robert put his arm around her and reached up and stroked her cheek with his other hand. "How many times can he do this to me, to us?"

"He's locked up now. Let's just focus on finding Robin and bring her home. It might not be in time for Christmas but I know it will be soon. We aren't going to stop until we've found her."

Anna looked in his eyes and could see the hope she felt as well. "Our little girl is out there and we are going to find her."

"She knows we're coming for her."

"Robin is alive." Anna touched his cheek now, "She's alive." Robert put his forehead against hers, their eyes closed. Once again that obsessed man had tried to destroy everything that matters to them and once again they are going to do whatever it takes to get back what he took away from them.

"I think we should try and get some sleep, Luv."

"I know," they leaned back a little. "I'm sending McBain back to Port Charles tomorrow. He doesn't need to be a part of this."

"You're sure?" She nodded. "Alright. Anna, can I hold you again tonight?"

"That's why I followed you in here. I want to be in your arms too." Robert kissed her cheek then they started getting ready for bed.

…

Robin sat on a bed thinking about what had happened today. They had both been there, her mom and her dad. She had seen them and they had seen her. As far as she knew the men that took her out of the hospital had only moved them further into the room and not harmed them more. Robin looked around the room she was now in. She thought it might be a hotel room but she wasn't really sure since they had covered her head before taking her out of the van.

After seeing her parents Robin had been hurried out of the hospital and into the back of a van. She knew they had been in the van for quite some time but didn't think they had travelled that far. She was gratefully they had at least made sure she received her meds on time. She looked over at the man sitting watching her, so far all he had done was watch her. He had not said anything to her and that was perfectly fine with her.

Both her parents had seen her, she thought with a smile. They know she is alive and there is nothing that will stop them now. They will find her and bring her home. Until that happens she just needs to be smart and keep herself safe. Her heroes are coming for her she thought with a smile, now she just has to wait for them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Anna awoke to find Robert's head on her chest, she smiled thinking about how right this felt. She moved her hand and started stroking his hair. How many times had he told her things he would never tell anyone else while they had laid like this when they had been together? When he needed her strength to get through something. They were finally leaning on each other for strength again.

She knew he must have been tired if he is still asleep. Once they had gotten into bed last night they had talked for a little while but not long. They talked about Robin and how wonderful it is that she is in fact alive. A little about what had to happen moving forward to find her. Then they had just held each other and fallen asleep.

Robert liked the feeling of her fingers playing with his hair, he didn't want to open his eyes in case it wasn't real. He could feel the rise and fall of her chest, he knew she was still there with him. "I think that is the best I've slept since we thought we lost Robin," he said without moving.

"I knew you must have been tired if I woke up first," Anna said with a smile.

Robert tilted his head up and rested his chin on her chest, "I was, now I feel recharged and ready to get out there and find Robin."

"Good." Anna moved her leg slightly, noticing she couldn't move much, "Are you going to let me out of bed."

Robert smiled when he realized that he was wrapped around her body then slowly rolled over so she could get out of bed. He watched her, glad she had chosen to sleep in his t-shirts again last night. "You might not know this but you sleeping in and walking around in my t-shirt is very sexy."

Anna rolled her eyes as she smiled at him, was he going to start flirting with her again? It had been a while since he had and she wasn't going to deny she always enjoyed it when he did. "Well, enjoy the view while you can. I'm going to go get ready for the day." She might as well let him know she doesn't mind his flirting. Anna took a little longer than needed to gather what she needed then turned and walked into the bathroom.

Robert had watched her with a little grin on his face and once she was in the bathroom got out of bed and got dressed. She didn't seem to mind his comment or that he was checking her out. He noticed she had taken her time before leaving the room. Robert also knew she would want the room to herself to get ready. Whatever tension that had been there since he had returned and told her about his concerns about Duke seemed to be gone. Moving forward, they are going to have to rely on each other's instincts and each other to bring Robin home as quickly as possible.

When Anna came out of the room after her shower, Robert was busy on the phone sitting at the table, papers in front of him as he scribbled down notes. McBain looked up at her as she walked over to him still looking at Robert, "He's been on that thing since he got up," he said with a little grin.

She turned and looked at McBain as she sat down. "Yeah, we have a lot of work to do and there is no time to waste."

"What can I do to help? Are there other people connected to Faison that you want to bring in? You mentioned a patent last night."

"Don't worry about that, but yes we are looking for someone that was at the clinic. John, you going back to Port Charles and fill in for me until we return is what I need you to do for me. That is the most help you can be to me," she said hopefully.

"What? You just made me a detective."

"Yeah I know, but now I need you to fill in as commissioner again for a little while."

"Are you sure? I could help you with whatever you and Robert are working on."

"You filling for me while we deal with this is how you can help me, really. Robert and I need to do this together, other people will just slow us down."

He nodded knowingly, "Scorpio and Devane are kind of a legendary team in our line of work."

"Yes and now that team has a very pressing situation to deal with. Will you do this for me, please?"

"Are you going to tell me what it is you'll be working on?"

"No, but hopefully when we return to Port Charles everyone will understand why this is so important."

He thought about it for a moment, "Alright, I'll do it but you had better hurry back I don't really like your job. I do have some questions though."

"Deal, questions can wait for right now," Anna said with a smile.

"I'll just go get packed and then I guess I'm heading back to Port Charles."

"Thank you, John." He got up and went back into his room then Anna walked over to Robert. "How's it going?"

Robert sat back and looked up at her. "There was a van spotted leaving the clinic rather quickly around the same time we would have been unconscious."

"Really?"

"Yeah, apparently when Obrecht didn't show up at work this morning the staff became a little more talkative and even shared the video surveillance from yesterday. Apparently, there is one camera that was mysteriously shut off after you and I were seen going inside the room Robin was in. The last thing recorded was Obrecht leaving that same room with two rather large men."

Anna sat down beside him, "Do we have any leads?"

"They located the van in an area with several little motels. It was empty but they're searching the area and have a team going over the van looking for any clues."

"She was in that van. That's how they got her out of the clinic."

"That's what I think too." Robert looked over to make sure McBain wasn't coming back. "We still aren't telling him anything about this, right?"

"Right. He agreed to fill in for me and is getting ready to head back now."

"Alright, I am just waiting to hear about what they found in the van. Do you want to head down and see if we can find anything out on our own?"

"Yup, let's get out of here." They both stood up, Robert grabbed the papers then they got ready to leave, not wanting to waste any time. They were heading out the door when McBain walked back out of his room. Apparently, his questions would have to wait even longer.

…

An hour later Anna and Robert watched as the officers went over a motel room the man at the front desk said had been rented for two days and this wasn't that kind of motel. It was empty now even though it was paid through until tomorrow. The desk clerk had also identified one of the men seen with Obrecht as the man that had rented the room.

There was a chair in the middle of the room pointed towards the bed. Had she been tied to that chair or had she been on the bed and her guard sat in the chair watching her? Could she move around? Had she left any type of clue for them? They wanted to get inside that room and have a look around for themselves. If Robin left a clue for them to find these men won't know it. Anna knows they should be in there, wanted to be in there.

When the team was almost done Anna and Robert were finally let in to have a look around. There really wasn't much in the room. A bed with side tables, two chairs, a small table and a TV mounted to the wall. Anna had noticed a notepad and pen by the bed just as it was getting bagged by one of the officers. If Robin was the one that used it they needed to find her note. "Have you found any trace evidence?" she asked one of the officers.

The officer shrugged, "We found lots of samples but this kind of place sees a lot of business if you know what I mean. We don't know what we have if anything. Sorry, I can't be of more help."

"That's alright. We just want to have a look around ourselves."

"Yeah go ahead, we all know who you are and why you're here."

"Thank you." Anna turned back to Robert who was scanning the room for anything that might be of significance. Robert stepped over to the chair and started feeling around the edges looking for anything tucked in for them to find. Anna moved over to the bed and checked the side table. She checked the drawer then felt around in the pillows and the folds in the bedding. She picked up the other pillow and felt around, she froze as her hand brushed across something, paper but inside. Anna looked to see if they were alone in the room then pulled off the pillowcase and flipped the pillow and unzipped the cover. She was looking at Robert as she reached inside and pulled out a piece of paper.

"What do you have there?" Robert asked as she held up the paper.

"Hopefully, something from our daughter." Anna unfolded it then read, "I am well, getting my meds. Can't wait to see you both again." She looked back up at Robert who was smiling.

"She knows we're coming and at least they are taking care of her."

Anna held up the paper, "She knew we'd find this."

"Of course she did. She's smarter than either of us," Robert said with a grin. He reached out for the note and Anna handed it to him. He read it, that was Robin's handwriting and what is that? He ran his finger along the bottom of the paper. Then leaned closer to the lamp. He turned to Anna, "Put this away before anyone else sees it."

Anna took it and quickly tucked it into her bra, making Robert grin. Then they started looking around the room again. They had what they needed and knew if there was anything else there to find it would have been found by the team that searched the room. After about fifteen minutes they thanked the officer still waiting and left.

As soon as they walked through the door of their suite Anna pulled out the paper. "What did you see?"

"I need a pencil."

Anna unfolded the paper and took a closer look, now she saw what he had. She put the paper on the table and when Robert returned he used the pencil to shade over what had been written on the paper before this one. He looked up at Anna, they both read what was uncovered. Jerry Jacks.

"Well, we know where we're looking, another bad guy playing dead. So where is Jerry Jacks hiding away these days?" Anna asked.

"I don't know but it's time we find out."

…

They had spent hours on their phones and laptops working at locating any leads on Jerry Jacks' whereabouts. Anna sat back and took off her glasses, "I can't look at this screen any longer."

Robert rubbed his face as he sat back, "A lot of what we found out today suggests he could be in Greece, I think that's a good start and hopefully in a few hours some of those other leads will start paying off. We should eat something then try to get some sleep."

Anna stood up and stretched, "Yeah, I could eat." She walked around the table and as she got to Robert she put her hand on his shoulder. "I'll order room service. What would you like?" He reached up and took her hand then looked up at her, she looked back and saw the pain in his eyes. There was determination and hope but there was pain there as well. Anna leaned down and hugged him, "We're going to find her."

"I know we are." He put one arm around her, "I'm sorry Anna, for so much."

She could feel her emotions building but didn't think she could handle that tonight. They had talked about so much the other night but she knew she couldn't handle another conversation like that tonight. "Stop it," she kissed his cheek then went and picked up the phone. "You're getting what I get."

"Yeah, that's fine," he said with a grin then got up and stretched. It was just fuel at this point so he didn't care what she got him. "I'm going to go have a quick shower."

Anna was sitting reading over a few of their notes when Robert came back into the main room. "You look comfy," Anna said as he sat down beside her. He was in pyjama pants and a t-shirt.

"I didn't think we were dressing for our late-night snack."

"No, but now I'm jealous," she said with a smile. "I'll be right back."

Robert was putting their meal on the table when Anna came back into the room. "I thought I heard the door."

Robert looked up and grinned, she was in yoga pants and another one of his t-shirts. "Feel better?"

"Yes, and hungry now that I smell the food." She tugged at the t-shirt a little, "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." Anna smiled then joined him at the table.

They were just finishing eating when Robert's phone rang. He smiled when he saw who was calling. "Hello."

"Hi, Grandpa."

"Hello, sweetheart. I was hoping it was you that was calling me."

"Are you with Grandma Anna?"

"I am, how did you know that?"

"Papa Mac told me."

"Oh did he?" Anna was now standing beside him, he looked up and smiled. "I think someone else here wants to say hello. I love you, sweetheart, here's Grandma Anna."

"Hello, little one." Oh, how she wished she could give her a big hug and tell Emma her mommy is alive. As she listened to Emma talk about what she has been doing it made her feel so happy. Soon, god willing, all would be right in this little girl's life again. She watched as Robert got up and went into his room. A few minutes later Anna followed him to his room, "Yes, Grandpa is still right here." Anna smiled at him, he was laying in bed. She walked over and got on the bed as well. "I'll put you on speaker so he can hear you too."

Anna put the phone down between them, "Okay, Luv I'm here too. What did you want to tell us?" Robert asked.

Emma started to tell them all about their Christmas tree and decorations. Anna wasn't sure when Robert fell asleep but thought it was some time while Emma was telling them her classroom pet at daycare. "Listen sweety, it's late where Grandpa and I are. Why don't you call us again in a couple of days."

"Alright. Are you going to be home in time for Christmas?"

"I'm not sure but we are going to try."

"Okay."

"I love you, Emma."

"I love you too Grandma Anna. Love you Grandpa."

"He fell asleep a little while ago but I will tell him."

She giggled a little, "Okay, bye-bye."

Anna smiled, happy to have talked to her, "Bye-bye." When Anna hung up she thought about getting up and sleeping in the now empty room but didn't see the point. She smiled over at Robert, he always looks so peaceful when he sleeps. Anna pulled the covers over herself then snuggled into the already warm bed and fell asleep easily.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Robert awoke to the sound of a notification on his phone. He felt around for it on the table beside him then turned, he shook his head slightly and smiled. He'd have to reach across Anna to get it, she had put it down on her side of the bed. Lifting himself up he reached across her, as he grabbed his phone he felt her hand stroking his side, just under his shirt. "What are you doing?"

He looked down at her and smiled, "Just getting my phone." He grinned again, "Don't be getting any ideas, Ms Devane." He would love to kiss her he thought even as he teased her about not doing just that.

"Me? Never," Anna said with a smile as her hand moved up and down his side.

He rolled back over and checked his phone, he had two messages both confirming that Jerry Jacks had indeed been spotted in Greece over the two weeks. Anna was now on her side facing him, he turned to look over at her, "He's there, I know he is. I think we should get to Greece. If she's being taken to Jerry that's where he is. If she isn't then he'll know where she is."

"Either way, we are looking for Jerry Jacks."

"Yes, we are." He wasn't going to question why she had chosen to sleep in here with him. If that was what she was comfortable with it was fine with him. "I think we should be on the next flight there if we can. I would rather be close by when we find him than give him a chance to get away while we try to get there."

"Yeah, let's get moving." Anna got out of bed and walked out of the room, she had things to do this morning. Moving a little slower Robert got up then got dressed before followed her into the other room. She was already on the phone, he could tell she was booking tickets for them. He started gathering up all the notes they had made the night before, packing their things. "We need to be at the airport in an hour and a half," Anna told him as she finished up on the phone.

"Alright, I'll be ready to go."

"Good, I'm going to go get dressed."

They had everything together and were checked out within an hour and at the airport with lots of time to spare before their flight. Both anxious to get there and continue trying to find out where Robin is.

…

When they landed in Athens, Robert quickly started making phone calls. He wanted to touch base with the people he had looking into Jerry's whereabouts. Anna flagged down a cab for them, Robert helped with the bags then they got in the cab while he still talked on the phone. When they got to their hotel Robert was still busy on the phone. He was talking and scribbling down notes as Anna got them checked in.

Anna handed Robert the key to their room since her phone rang just as they got in the room and she quickly answered it, hoping it was one of her contacts reporting in with an update. "Hello." … "Oh hi, Luke." … "Yes, I'm alright. You and Robert were right to suspect Duke, well Faison actually." … "No, he's here with me." … "Not right away, no. We have something that we need to follow up on before heading back to Port Charles." … "Yeah, well I should go. I'm waiting for another call. Bye." Anna ended the call and noticed Robert was watching her.

Robert had tried not to pay attention to her call so had looked around the room while she was on the phone. He had let her book the room, assuming it would be like any other time they have worked a case together but it wasn't. She had only gotten one room, that only had one bed, there is a couch though. He didn't want to assume anything but was there a reason why had she done that?

Hearing her talk to Luke on the phone bothered him and that surprised Robert. As he listened, he started to get a better understanding of why it bothered him. He did not like that Luke was checking up on her. Luke had no right stepping into his place in Anna's life. Anna is his and Luke needs to understand that. Even as that thought went through Robert's head he knew he had no right to feel that way about her but it didn't change the fact that he still does. That he always will. Even though he knows that Anna can date whoever she wants, his friends should not be on that list of people.

"Luke is still in that Turkish prison but at least they let him make a phone call."

Robert just nodded not ready to speak. And he phoned you, he thought bitterly. Robert felt his jealousy building and took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself. "If he's getting them to let him use a phone, I'm sure he'll talk his way out of there in no time now."

"Yeah most likely. He said he's glad that you are with me."

He'd do well to remember that, you're with me. Again, as soon as he thought that he knew he shouldn't be thinking that why. "According to my guy, the last time Jerry was spotted was last week here in Athens," Robert said changing the subject.

"Yeah, my guy says he was spotted here five days ago."

"Then we are in the right place, now we just need to locate him." Robert picked up his bag and got out all the notes they had made in Lucerne and spread them on the table. "I've been thinking about this," Robert said as Anna came over to look at what he was doing. "All these sightings seem to be happening either here in Athens or right along the coast. We need a map."

Anna quickly got out her laptop and pulled up a map of Greece, Robert started listing off placing Jerry Jacks had apparently been seen over the last six months. Very quickly it started to look like he was sticking to one certain area along the coast. Robert looked closer at the map, "I might be wrong but I'm pretty sure this is Cassadine Island," Robert said pointing at the map.

"What? Really?"

"Well, it might be that one," Robert said pointing at another island on the map in almost the same place.

Anna smiled and bumped him with her elbow. "Could he really be hiding out on Cassadine Island?"

"I think we should assume he could be hiding on one of those islands, one of which just happens to be Cassadine Island."

"There is a connection between him and Helena. There would be plenty of space for him to hide there," Anna concluded.

"I think we're onto something here. I'm going to make some calls and have the island put under surveillance. We need to know who, if anyone, is on that island."

Anna agreed and they both got on their phones and started calling in some favours. By the time they were done, there was a WSB team moving in to observe what was happening on Cassadine Island while a few other agents looked around some of the other islands as a favour to their former coworkers.

It had been another long day that they had spent far too much time on their phones. Sure there were now people in place to try and locate Jerry for them but they both hated having to sit back and let other people search. They knew that no one should know they are here looking for Jerry Jacks though. If they did, Robin could be moved again and they wouldn't know where to start looking then.

…

They had eaten and were now waiting for reports to start coming in. Neither of them liked waiting but knew that was what they had to do for now. Ever since they had finished eating dinner, Robert had been stomping around in a huff. Anna didn't know what was bothering him but knew she should get him talking or who knows how long he'll be in this type of mood. "Why are you so angry this evening?" Anna could tell this wasn't just frustration about not making more progress in finding Robin, there was more to it.

Angry? Yeah, he knew she was right, he is angry. He might not have a right to be but he is. Robert dropped onto the couch beside her, he knew she was the only one that can read him like this so he might as well tell her. He sighed and put his head back. "Luke called you from prison, Anna."

"Yes, he did." Anna waited for him to continue.

"That bothers me, alright." He knew he was going to have to explain himself better. "I'm apparently still angry about what Luke did. I understand why he did it, I do but," he said, shaking his head slightly.

"But he could have handled it differently," Anna finished for him.

"Yes." Robert stood up again. "I had a moment of weakness, I was so distraught after seeing that burnt body. I felt so broken, so worthless." Anna sat up and watched him as Robert started to pace. "Once I was off that bridge why didn't he tell me the truth? Why did he let me leave? Hell, he told me to leave." Robert came and sat with Anna again, he took her hand holding it between his. "I should have been there with you. I know that first night I wasn't in a good place but I wouldn't have gone back to that bridge if he had told me the truth. I might have hit him but that's it. I would have come back to you. I needed you as much as you needed me."

"I know," she stroked his cheek with her free hand. "Things should have been different, but like you said we can't change that now." There was a softness in her eyes as she watched him.

"That's what's bothering me, that's what's behind my mood tonight. Luke's part in it. Luke touching you. The fact that I wasn't there for you when I should have been."

Anger, guilt, even some jealousy, had he meant to say that part out loud? What else is he feeling tonight? "I hated that you left but you were there for me when it really mattered. We can't change any of that now, we found our way through the pain on our own but you were here to save me from Faison. That makes up for all of it."

Robert smiled then reached up and touched her cheek, their eyes met. God, he wanted to kiss her, to tell her how much he still loves her but he didn't think this was the right time. "Thank you for putting up with me."

Why won't he make a move she wondered? She had seen that look in his eyes, she was sure he was feeling the same things she was. He has to be feeling like there could be more for them like she is. "I put up with you because, I kind of like you." He smiled at her then Anna leaned in and kissed him tenderly. They put their foreheads together, "I think we should call it a night. Get some sleep, start fresh in the morning."

"Um, you booked this room. You are aware there is only one bed," he said without moving away from her.

"I am, yes. We've shared a bed every night since you saved me, why would that change now?"

Robert closed his eyes and started to lean in but paused, then leaned in and kissed her softly. "I would kiss you like I want but this evening I keep picturing Luke kissing you. I hate that these men were able to get close enough to hurt you because I wasn't there when I should have been. I think Luke's phone call brought all this up for me."

Anna leaned back and looked into his eyes, she heard all that he'd said. She now understood that he did not like that anything had happened between her and Luke, that he wasn't there and Faison had gotten close as well. Tonight she was only going to focus on part of what he had said though. "You want to kiss me?" she asked playfully. He had said the other stuff, he'd gotten it out and she had heard him that was good but she also knew he didn't really want to discuss it at length.

Robert smiled, "Yeah, I'm still breathing aren't I?"

Anna laughed at that, "Yes you are. You're just saying not tonight, not yet." She leaned in and put her forehead against his again.

After a moment, "Yeah, I guess that is what I'm saying." He closed his eyes, "There is so much going on and all of it is very important. Anna, I don't want to make any more mistakes with you."

"Alright." She waited for him to look at her again. "Hey." Robert opened his eyes. "Thank you for talking to me."

"What we are here to do is a lot more important than my pride so I have to be willing to talk to you about whatever comes up that we need to deal with."

"Good to know." He opened his mouth to protest but she put her finger to his lips. "I think it's time we got to bed."

He nodded then stood up, holding his hand out to her. She stood and pulled him in for a hug. Robert was grateful that she wasn't going to push him about what he was feeling. Robert really didn't want to make a mistake and rush her into anything. Anna has been through too much this year already. Whatever was happening, they both seemed willing to just let it play out and see where this leads them. There was time to figure out their personal life later, finding Robin was the most important thing. That was what they needed to be focused on.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Anna took off her glasses tossing them on the table, she got up, pushing her laptop away some as she did. She turned and put her hands over her head as she exhaled in frustration. "Why hasn't anyone seen Robin?" Anna's frustration was at a boiling point and she just needed to let it out. They had been in Greece for two days and really hadn't found out anything new since the day they got here. Yes, Jerry is on Cassadine Island, no he has not come to the mainland, but what else do they know? Nothing. Other than a few brief meetings they had spent most of their time working in their hotel room. Looking for anything that would help them locate Obrecht and Robin but Anna felt like they were getting nowhere.

"They are keeping her out of sight. Obrecht isn't going to use her name while they move her. You know that."

"DO I?" She yelled as she turned and looked at him. "What the hell do I know?"

"You know Robin left that note for us. You know our kid is a fighter. You know she can handle herself," Robert said as he saw a sadness in her eye that quickly turned back to anger but he didn't know if it was going to be directed at him.

"He took her!"

"I know," Robert said calmly as he stood up as well, not wanting her to get any more worked up.

"He took our daughter! Faison took Robin as part of his latest twisted plan to force me to, what? Stay with him." Anna put her arms around herself as a chill ran through her body. "I let him get close." Then Anna turned and looked right at Robert, "And you. You show up telling me I can't trust Duke. You just knew, didn't you? Here I am Anna, smug and pompous, listen to me." She walked over and poked her finger into his chest, "You just had to be right too." She poked him again, "You told me it was Faison and I wouldn't listen." She poked him again but there was no force behind it this time. "You wanted me to listen to you, to listen to my gut but I just wouldn't." Anna put her head down, the fight had gone out of her. "I just wanted something good to happen."

Robert put his arms around her as she started to cry against his chest, he knew there was nothing he could say that was going to make her feel better about this. "Let it out." He held her as she continued to cry.

When she felt like the last of her tears had been cried, Anna clung to Robert not wanting him to let her go. She felt grounded in his arms. Like she was going to be alright. She wasn't sure what all had been behind her outburst but she knew she felt better now. She had been so angry, angry that she had been fooled by Faison. Sad and angry that he had used Robin against her, anger that he had faked Robin's death and caused her entire family so much pain. She had wanted something to go right so much that she had let Faison in. She had let him get close to her all while passing himself off as Duke. Now Faison had tarnished so many memories about their relationship, using them to get close to her. It infuriated her how far that man would go to force her to be with him.

"What can I do to help?" he asked as she leaned back in his arms a little.

She wiped away her tears, "You're already doing it. Just be here with me, for me."

"That I can do." He kissed the tip of her nose. "I still have a few phone calls to make, why don't you take a nice hot bath? I'll let you know if I find out anything."

She nodded then started to turn away from him then stopped, "Thank you," she gave him a little grin then walked away.

Robert watched her until she closed the bathroom door behind herself. This was rough on both of them, and their emotions have been all over the place since the night Robert had uncovered Faison. They are working so hard to try and find Robin and Jerry. She is beating herself up because this was Faison's doing, that again he was the one behind all this pain they have been put through. All they wanted was to find Robin and bring her home to her family. Please let that happen for her, for all of them, he thought. Their emotions had gotten away from both of them a couple of times now but the other one had been right there for them. No judgement, just support, just love. Robert went and picked up his phone, hopefully, he'll have some information for Anna when she comes out

As Anna slipped into the tub she exhaled, trying to let go of the stress she felt. She knows it's Faison that she is furious with, that he is the one that all this anger should be directed at. She was so grateful for Robert being here with her, that he understood that these emotions were part of what they are dealing with not that she is actually angry with him. She put her head back and started thinking about Robin and how wonderful it will be when they get to take her home to Emma and Patrick. A smile formed on her face, that is what's important here, their family being together again, all of them.

…

"Anna!" He knocked on the bathroom door, "Anna! Hurry up!"

The door opened and Anna stood in front of him in just a towel, "What?" He couldn't speak, he was staring at her, his mouth hung open. He knew he needed to tell her something important but all he could think about was the beauty standing in front of him. God, she is still so beautiful. "You've seen it all before, Robert. What is so important? Did you hear something?"

"Right um, Obrecht was spotted when she crossed the border into Greece about half an hour ago."

"Was she alone?"

"No, the report said she was travelling with at least two other people but there was no description of them."

"They would have made sure Robin was hidden when they crossed, the other people might be the thugs that helped her get Robin out of the clinic. The people helping her hold Robin."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. I've already called and told the agents watching Cassadine Island that she could be heading there next. The others are on alert as well." It had been confirmed that Jerry Jacks was indeed on Cassadine Island so they were sure that would be where Robin was taken.

"Good, that's good." Anna walked past him into the main room, "We need to be ready to move, I think we should actually get to the coast. I want to be there ready to move in." Then she started grabbing clothing.

Robert turned, he looked over at Anna. With her back to him, he watched as she pulled on some panties then dropped her towel. Yeah, this doesn't normally happen. He watched her not sure if he should say anything but not wanting to look away either.

"We should travel lite, leave most of our stuff here." Anna fastened her bra then turned to him, he was still staring at her. "Move it Scorpio, I don't want to waste any time."

"Right," he said but didn't move. Robert watched as she stepped into her pants then pulled on a shirt a grin on his face. "A reverse striptease, oddly still very stimulating."

Anna grinned over at him, "Shut up and get you stuff."

…

They both hated waiting, yes Jerry had been seen on Cassadine Island, they knew he was there. So far, Robin and Obrecht had not been seen. Before they had arrived Jerry had been overheard talking about a delivery, was Robin that delivery? It was just after eleven at night and they had no way of knowing when Obrecht would arrive or when she was going to go over to Cassadine Island. They both knew that was where they were headed, they could feel it.

After waiting for some time and since they didn't want to be seen out on the docks Agent Thompson had told them to go stay at the hotel the agents were all staying at, that it wasn't that far then had given Robert a room key. They were doing no one any good waiting on the docks.

...

Robert laid in bed staring at the ceiling. "I thought we were supposed to be sleeping," Anna said when Robert sighed.

"You're not sleeping either."

Anna rolled onto her side facing him, "How can we sleep? Our daughter could be on that island right now."

"Or she is being moved there first thing in the morning. That's why we should be asleep. I want to be up and out of here before 5:30 in the morning."

She put her hand on his chest, "Talk to me, please. We can't sleep because we're both thinking about Robin so talk to me."

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked, still looking at the ceiling.

Anna only thought about that for a brief moment. "What happened while we were apart? What changed?"

He knew she was talking about when everyone thought they were dead. "Nothing." He shook his head slightly. "Everything."

Anna's hand slid across his chest, "Please, Robert."

"I did what I had to, to save your life. I did what it took to make sure Robin would not be harmed. That meant I lost everything that mattered to me. I had nothing left but I had everything to lose."

Anna wiped away the tear she couldn't hold back, "When did you fall out of love with me? When did you start resenting me?"

He shook his head. "I can't answer that, Anna," he turned his head and looked at her, "because that never happened."

"Then why didn't you come back to me?"

"You had finally remembered your life, you'd found a way to move on," he paused, "without me."

"Only because I thought you were dead," she said quietly. He turned his head, putting it back and closing his eyes. "If you had walked back into my life, it would have changed everything."

"I went to Pine Valley, Anna. I saw you there."

Anna pushed herself up on her elbow so she could see his face better. "What?"

"It was after everyone knew you were alive. I still couldn't let you see me but at that time I felt so low, so broken. I just needed to see you. I thought it would help. It didn't."

She could hear the pain in his voice, what had happened when he was there? Had he seen her? Was she with someone? Oh no, had he seen her with David?

"I could sit and watch Robin. It hurt that I couldn't actually talk to her to tell her I was alive but I got to see her and I knew that she was alright. She looked happy. It wasn't much but at least I had that." He paused trying to figure out how to say what he needed to. "When I went to Pine Valley, I saw you. You seemed happy. You smiled when you talked to him, when he touched your baby bump." He closed his eyes again, "It ripped my heart out when you kissed him. I left right after that. There was no place for me in your life any longer."

"I am so sorry I hurt you like that but I didn't know." She stroked his cheek, "Honey, please look at me." Robert opened his eyes and turned to her. He could see the unshed tears in her eyes. "Robert, do you think I fell out of love with you? That my feelings for you had changed. That will never happen. I have loved you since we first met."

Oh how he had needed to hear that. His fingers grazed her cheek as his hand moved to the base of her neck. He leaned forward and kissed her tenderly, it was a slow sensual kiss full of emotion. So much feeling was poured into their kiss. When it ended they just looked into each other's eyes, there was so much tenderness there. Anna then put her head on his shoulder, her hand back on his chest. Robert rested his cheek against her head as he lightly stroked her back. They had said what they needed for the night. Neither said anything else as they finally drifted off to sleep holding each other.

...

It was just after five in the morning, Robert and Anna were up having a quick bite to eat before they left when Robert's phone rang. They had planned on leaving in about five minutes so, hopefully, this was news about Robin. "Scorpio."

"We just spotted Obrecht. She's on a boat that just docked on Cassadine Island."

"Is she alone?"

"There were three people on deck with her but there could have been others below deck."

"Alright, keep me posted, we'll be right there. We're leaving now." Robert hung up and grinned seeing Anna was already by the door ready to go. He grabbed his coat as she opened the door, "Let go get our daughter."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

There was a boat already waiting for them when they got to the pier. They were quickly on board and out on the water moving towards Cassadine Island. When they had arrived, they were told that someone had been led off the boat by two men, they didn't see the person's face but they believed it was a female. It had been agreed that they would be given time to get in and find their daughter before the other agents moved in.

Anna looked out into the early morning light as they got closer to a dark mass. They were approaching on the north side where they should be able to land without being seen. From there she and Robert will be on their own and that was just how she wanted it. After they were on shore the boat would move out to open water and wait for their signal to move in along with two other boats.

Robert had been here before so she would follow his lead. As soon as they were off the boat they ducked into the trees. Quickly getting his baring, Robert nodded over to Anna, "This way." They knew there were only a handful of people on the island before Obrecht arrived, even if there were a dozen people waiting for them that wasn't going to stop them. Get in, find Robin, get her out. Take down the bad guys if they get in her way. Anna was ready and nothing was going to keep her from her daughter.

With very few words they made their way to the main house. They had been told this was where Obrecht and the four people she arrived with had gone. Robert stopped and pulled his gun, Anna did the same. "Ready?" he asked.

"Let's go."

Quietly they were inside, moving through the halls, at first seeing no one. They started to hear voices and moved closer to see who they belonged to. Anna peeked through a doorway, there were four men sitting at a table and another man cooking breakfast. They were talking and joking around with each other just starting their day. None of them were aware of the new arrivals.

Anna leaned back and motioned for Robert to follow her, once they were away from the door she turned to him, "Five men, most likely guards. They were just sitting there waiting for breakfast."

"Let's move quickly. Hopefully, they're right about how many people are on this island because then that's half of them."

"Lead the way." They started moving again, checking rooms as they passed them.

They turned a corner and two men were standing right in front of them, luckily their backs were to them. They stepped up behind them and at the same time gave them the WSB chop, the men fell to the ground in front of them. Robert grabbed one and started pulling him to the room they had just checked. Anna started looking for something to tie them up with while Robert went to get the other man.

Once the men were tied up and gagged they got back to their search. That was seven, there were three maybe five people left they hadn't seen. If it was only three that meant Robin, Obrecht and Jerry Jacks. They knew they needed to find her before those other men finished eating. Before anyone noticed the men they had just tied up.

"Where does this lead?" Anna asked as she opened the next door seeing stairs.

"I believe there was some kind of lab down there before, I'm not exactly sure what it is now," Robert said as they walked through the door closing it behind them. They made their way down a flight of metal stairs, unlike any in the rest of the house. "Be on your toes, I'm not sure what we'll find down here," Robert cautioned.

The stairs lead to a room with one door that must lead to what was once the lab area. Covering each other, they moved towards the door. Just as they reached it, the door opened just slightly then stopped again. They both raised their weapons and waited for whoever was coming through the door.

"You might as well get comfortable, this is going to be your home for a very long time. Well, at least until your usefulness runs out." Then they heard a heavy door close inside that other room. They both knew that voice, they knew who was coming but would she be alone?

The door opened the rest of the way and she froze, two guns pointed at her. How had they gotten in here? How had they tracked them down? Where were the guards? "You are going to show us who is in that other room," Anna told her with hatred in her eyes.

"I will not!" Obrecht definitely stood her ground.

"We're done asking nicely! I doubt you have to be alive for us to get in that room. Your choice," Robert said as he levelled his gun between her eyes.

"There's no need for violence." Where the hell were her men, Jerry's men? Anyone to take care of these two.

"Hands up, now." Obrecht did as Anna ordered, she realized it was pointless to resist and she wasn't willing to die for Jerry Jacks' plan. "Back up."

Leisl hadn't even made it all the way through the doorway so she took a step back, was there any point trying to stop them? Did it even matter to her at this point? Faison was behind bars, she can't stand Jerry and doesn't care if he gets whatever it is he wants from Robin. Cooperate and they might go easy on her. "I have to use my thumbprint to open the door," she said as she started to turn.

Robert closed the door behind them once they were all through it to make sure they weren't taken by surprise. Anna followed Obrecht to the other door. "Open it." Obrecht sighed and put her thumb on the scanner. As soon as it turned green Anna hit her on the back of her head with the butt of her gun. "How's that feel, bitch?"

'Nice," Robert said with a bit of a laugh. He was standing beside Anna when the door fully opened, guns at the ready.

"MOM! DAD!" A look of surprise on Robin's face seeing her parents standing there. She rushed out of the room and into their arms.

"Oh Robin," her tears made it hard for Anna to say much more than that. She held Robin tight grateful she's alive and with her again.

"Oh Robin," he said with a sigh. With his arms around both of them, Robert kissed the top of Robin's head then remembered where they were. He stepped back and glanced back at the still closed door. Then bent down and grabbed Obrecht's feet and dragged her into the room Robin had been locked in. He came back out and closed the door behind him. He smiled seeing them together, their arms still around each other. "Alright ladies, we need to get out of here."

As Robert moved to the other door Anna pulled out her phone and called the boat that had dropped them off. Now that they have Robin the agents can move in. Anna took Robin's hand and pulled her close behind her while keeping her gun at the ready in the other. Robin quickly realized her mom was the one that was going to make sure she got out while her dad was going to be the one going first, drawing fire if needed. Taking care of anyone that might be waiting for them. She smiled knowing this was not something they had needed to discuss beforehand. This is just how they handle things like this. Her heroes had come for her just like she knew they would.

When they got to the top of the stairs they could hear raised voices. Men were yelling about boats and men approaching the house. Robert looked over his shoulder at Anna and Robin and grinned. "Time for the fun part."

Anna looked at Robin and smiled, just happy that she was there. "We're following him. If I have to stop, keep going and stick close to Dad." Anna kissed her cheek then looked at Robert, "We're ready."

They weren't sure what awaits them on the other side of the door but they weren't taking any chances. Robert opened the door, checking that it was clear then stepped through the door. Robin and Anna followed him, staying close to the wall they started moving, Robert leading the way watching for anyone coming while Anna watched their backs, Robin now between them.

Robert was leading them away from all the voices. He wanted to keep them away from what was going on and just get them to the boat. Once he has them on a boat and away from this island then he can relax and enjoy a reunion with his daughter. They all stayed quiet as they moved down the hall not wanting to draw attention to themselves.

Shots rang out followed by more yelling. Both Anna and Robert looked in the direction of the shots but saw no one coming. Robert led them to another hallway, moving quickly, the yelling growing quieter. Then Robert suddenly stopped, Robin right behind him. He put his arm back to make sure she stayed right behind him.

There standing in front of him was Jerry Jacks, gun in hand. "Are you the one's they're looking for? Is that what all the yelling is about?"

Robert had his gun pointed at him as well. "I think they are more concerned with the men approaching the house. You should just let us leave."

"Why would I do that? I have some work I need your daughter to do for me."

"She's leaving with us."

"I don't think so," Jerry said with a cocky grin.

"You think this is a negotiation? This place is quickly filling up with WSB agents and the men you have here are no match for them. We've already dealt with a few of them."

"No," Jerry slowly shook his head, "I don't believe you."

"I don't care what you believe. We are leaving here with our daughter, you're not gonna stop us."

Anna was listening to them while watching their backs, so far no one else was coming. "Keep him talking, they'll be here soon." Anna had no idea where anyone else was but didn't think Jerry knew that.

"You could run, you might get away before they get here."

"Right?" Jerry wasn't sure what their game was but he didn't feel like they were concerned with him. They wanted to get out of here with their daughter. Would they actually let him walk out of here? He stepped to his right while keeping his gun pointed at Robert. Maybe they would. Slowly, he moved past him, sure Robert kept his gun on him the entire time but they were not doing anything to stop him. He was now in front of Robin, that's when he noticed Anna move. She now had her gun pointed at him as well but again that was all she was doing. A few more steps, he was almost past them. He noticed now just Anna had her gun on him, Scorpio was now watching for anyone else coming.

Anna turned with him as he passed her. He continued walking backwards as he watched her, still pointing his gun at her. When he was about ten feet away, he turned and started running down the hall. "Should we have told him he's running right towards the agents?" Anna asked as Jerry turned a corner out of sight.

"No, he chose to go that way. Besides, it doesn't matter where he goes, he's not getting off this island." Robert glanced around again. "Let's get out of here." Robert led them to a side entrance without coming across anyone else. Robert stopped before opening the door, "We're heading for the docks. Let's move quickly." Robin and Anna both nodded then he opened the door.

They moved quickly, keeping Robin covered at all times. As they came out of the darkness near the dock a man yelled. "Freeze, Identify yourself!"

Robert held up his gun, "Scorpio and Devane! We have her!"

"Hurry up, get over here!" he yelled back.

They rushed over, past the waiting agents. In the light of the dock area they finally felt safe. Robert turned and pulled Robin into his arms, "Oh, sweetheart." He leaned down, putting his head on hers. "You're safe now."

Anna stepped closer as she put her arms around them, Robert put one arm around her. "You're really here. I've missed you so much." They just held each other, all of them with tears in their eyes.

A few minutes later an agent came over to them, "Um, excuse me. The boat's here to take you back to the mainland." Reluctantly Robert let them both go then they all boarded the boat happy to be getting away from that island.

…

As they drove back to their hotel Anna sat in the back with Robin, neither of them wanted to let the other one go. Whenever Robert glanced in the rearview mirror at them he smiled. They had found their little girl and now they got to take her home to her family.

It was late afternoon when they walked back into their hotel room, Robin sighed in relief as she let herself drop onto the couch. She put her head back and closed her eyes, a smile on her face. It might not be home but this is the next best thing. She was finally free, she was with her parents and knew she would be with Emma and Patrick again very soon.

"Robin do you know which meds you need? I can call and get what you need sent over," Robert said, his phone already in his hands.

"Yeah, I do. When you call just let me talk to them so I know they get it right."

"That works for me," he said then dialed. Robert didn't want to take any chances with her health now that they had her back. After several phone calls Robert had arranged a flight for them back to Port Charles tomorrow and Robin meds would be there within the hour. The entire time he had been busy on the phone Anna had just held Robin. They talked a little but they both just seemed so happy to be together that all they needed was to hold the other.

"What do you want for dinner?" Anna asked after some time. "Anything you want."

"I would love a BLT from Kelly's but I guess that might have to wait a little longer," Robin said with a big smile. "Where's the room service menu? I have no idea what I want but it has to be something good."

...

After they had eaten Robin and Anna were cuddled on the bed talking, Robert sitting on the couch. He was part of the conversation but was happy to sit and watch them. He has always loved how close they are and had witnessed them sit together like this many times before and it made him very happy to see it again. They had to be up early to catch their flight and it had been a long day so Robert stretched out on the couch.

Anna and Robin got up and started grabbing things out of Anna's bag. Robert wasn't really paying attention to what they were doing. "Dad, you aren't sleeping like that are you?"

He opened his eyes and saw that they had both gotten ready for bed, "No, I'll get changed." He sat back up and smiled over at them as Robin crawled into bed beside Anna then went to change.

When he was ready for bed he walked back over to the couch, "What are you doing? My back will get cold with you all the way over there." Anna said, she was laying on her side with her arm around Robin.

"Well we can't have that, Luv." Robert walked over to the bed and laid down beside Anna, he turned on his side and put his arm around her and Robin. That was how they fell asleep. All of them, extremely happy to be together again but exhausted.

...

Robin woke up in the middle of the night, needing to go to the bathroom. She was a little surprised her mom didn't still have her arms around her and sat up easily. She looked over and smiled and understood instantly, Anna was basically laying on top of Robert, his arms around her holding her close. "I guess her front got cold too," Robin said to herself then got out of bed, a smile on her face.

They had come for her like she knew they would. They had found and rescued her and now she was going home. It might not be in time for Christmas morning but they will still be back in Port Charles on Christmas day. Robin thought that was the best gift any of them could have asked for this year.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It had been a long day of travelling but they were finally back in Port Charles. They hadn't called anyone, no one was expecting them but that didn't mean they didn't know exactly where they were going first. Anna walked up and knocked on the door while Robin stood with Robert, their arms around each other. Patrick opened the door and Anna smiled, "Merry Christmas! I know we're a little late but we did bring you and Emma a very special gift."

"Gramma Anna, you're here!" Emma said excitedly rushing to the door passing Patrick. Then she sees the other people there. "MOMMY!"

Patrick stepped forward and his mouth dropped open. "Robin?" He watched as she picked Emma up and hugged her tightly. "Robin!" With tears in his eyes, he rushed to her wrapping his arms around both her and Emma.

Robert and Anna stood back and watched them, then Robert walked over to them, "Come here Emma, why don't you show me and Gramma Anna what Santa brought you?"

Robin let Robert take Emma out of her arms then watched him and her mom walk into her house. "You're here? You're really here," Patrick put his hands on cheeks, "Oh, Robin," he leaned down and kissed her tenderly then just held her.

"I missed you and Emma every day. When I saw Mom and Dad the other week I knew they would bring me home. That it was only a matter of time and I would see you again."

"What? When did you see them? What happened?"

"Let's go inside. I want to hold my little girl and there will be time to tell you everything that happened. It's Christmas and I've already missed too much of the day."

Patrick kissed her again, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," she smiled up at him then turned and dragged him into the house a big smile on her face.

"We didn't have time to shop but hopefully both of you like the gift we did bring you," Anna said smiling at Patrick.

Robin sat down beside Robert and Emma crawled over to sit in her lap, "Mommy is the best gift ever," she said hugging Robin, snuggling in as close as she could.

"Yes, she is," Anna agreed with a smile. Overwhelmed with joy seeing Robin and Emma together again.

Robert stood up to let Patrick sit with his family, "We've been travelling all day and I'm sure you three would like some time to yourselves. We're going to get going but we'll be back first thing tomorrow and then I think there will need to be a celebration. There's sure to be a few people that are going to want to hear this amazing news," he said.

"I think that is a wonderful idea," Robin agreed with a smile. All she wanted right now was to hold her daughter, to have her man hold her. She would have to tell Patrick everything that happened but that can wait until Emma is in bed at least. "Let me up sweetheart." Emma moved over and Robin stood up. She hugged Anna then Robert, "I love you both so much. Thank you for getting me home to them," she said with tears in her eyes.

Robert pulled them both into his arms and they held each other, "We'll call before we come over but we want to be here before anyone else gets here," Anna told her. They had gotten their time alone with her now it was time for Robin to be with just her family. Then the rest of the world can find out, this wonderful news.

"Yes, we do. I want to see the looks on all of their faces," Robert said with a smile.

Robin smiled, "This is going to be fun." There were hugs and kisses all around as they said goodnight then Robert and Anna left.

When they got to the Metro Court Anna went to the main desk to check if she had any messages. "Here you are, Ms Devane."

"Thanks, I will also need a second keycard to my suite."

"Alright, just give me a moment."

As soon as she had the second keycard she handed it to Robert, "Come on Scorpio we've got a big day tomorrow."

"Today was the big day, tomorrow will be fun."

Anna smiled at him, "Today was amazing." They walked over to the elevator, "I didn't realize how tired I was until now." Anna sighed as she pressed the up button ready to just relax up in her suite.

"I noticed as soon as I was sitting there with Emma on my lap. It really started to hit me then," he said as the doors closed behind them.

"The mission was complete, we could relax," Anna said smiling up at him.

"How wonderful was that? We found our little girl and brought her home to her family."

"I know," Anna was still beaming with happiness.

"We're gonna have a hard time topping this gift next year."

"There is no topping this one," she said then turned to him. "Robin is alive, Robert!"

His smile lit up his face, she could see her happiness reflected in him. "Our little girl is alive." He put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her. He leaned back and smiled, then put his hands on her hips. "I hope there will be more of this."

Anna put her hands on his shoulders and kissed him back, "I hope so too." Anna bit her lip then asked, "Am I out of line assuming you'd want to stay with me?"

He slowly shook his head, "No not at all, this way I didn't have to ask."

"You would have just followed me home," she said with a grin.

"Yeah, just wait by your door. Hoping you'd take pity on me."

The elevator doors opened and they stepped apart, Anna took his hand and led him to her suite. She didn't let go of his hand as they walked inside, "I'm heading straight to bed, are you coming?" Robert just nodded and kept following her. She smiled when he dropped his duffle bag on the dresser. It didn't seem like he was going to suggest he stay in the other room. "I assume you have more stuff to bring here."

"Yeah, I can get that later."

"Okay good." Anna didn't know what was happening between them but she knew she wanted him here with her. There was no question that they would be sleeping in the same bed as well. She smiled over at him as he started to get changed, this felt so natural to be here with him like this. Could this really be happening again for them she wondered? Then she smiled, hopefully, it is. She grabbed her pyjamas and went to get changed.

When she came back out Robert was already in bed, she smiled seeing that he didn't have a shirt on tonight. She got into bed and slid over to him, she smiled as she moved her foot along his leg. "Just pyjama pants?"

He put his arm around her, "Yeah, not that I'm complaining but I seem to be out of clean t-shirts."

"I like sleeping in your t-shirts." Anna ran her fingers through his fine chest hair. "And if this is the result I might have to keep doing it."

"I do like seeing you in my t-shirt," then he grinned, "there is another look I like that I haven't seen in quite some time."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, there is." He reached up and stroked her cheek, "I like this, whatever this is Anna."

"So do I," Anna smiled. "And there just might be other sleepwear in the future."

He touched her chin and Anna looked up at him, "For now, you being in my arms is all I need. That's more than I ever thought I would have." Then he leaned closer and Anna moved up to kiss him. It started off tenderly, but quickly the passion grew. He has wanted to kiss her like this for such a long time.

When the kiss ended they were both breathing heavily, she smiled at him then put her head on his shoulder, "I want you here with me, Robert."

"This is where I want to be too, Luv. We should get some sleep, we have another busy day tomorrow."

Anna smiled, "We do and it is going to be amazing." Then she closed her eyes content in Robert's arms and drifted off to sleep.

…

Emma had fallen asleep about half an hour ago but Robin was not ready to let her go. It felt so good to be home and in Patrick's arms holding her little girl again. It still didn't fully seem real. "When I saw them last week I knew they wouldn't stop until they found me," Robin said quietly.

"Emma asked if they would make it back in time for Christmas. Now I understand why they couldn't tell her if they would be," Patrick said as he stroked Robin's hair.

"Mom mentioned she had called them."

"I know that as happy as Emma and I are about this, your parents," he paused. Patrick wasn't really sure what he needed to say, "Robin none of us took your loss well." He ran his hand through his hair, "I struggled with addiction, we'll talk about that just not tonight. Your mom, she didn't want to accept it, she followed leads hoping they would lead her to you. She wanted to believe you had to be out there somewhere no matter how much it hurt to believe that."

"They filled me in about Faison and a Duke mask," Robin said, a confused look on her face. "He showed up after Mom had followed a false lead."

"Yeah, Mac told me quite a bit about that. Did they talk about your dad?"

"What do you mean?" She looked up at him, "He's not sick again is he?"

"No, nothing like that. Robin, your death nearly broke him. To stop him from something drastic Luke told him Ethan was his son and that he was in danger from Helena. Holly backed it up and he left town before your funeral."

"Ethan can't be Dad's." She sat up a little, "Drastic?" Patrick nodded, "Luke did it to save him? Save him from what, himself?"

"Yeah, he was on a ledge ready to jump."

"So Luke told him that so he wouldn't jump."

"Yes, I guess your mom found out and told Luke he had to tell Robert the truth. He came back, I think to look out for your mom when Duke showed up out of nowhere. He came to talk to me and after what I went through I understand he couldn't handle the loss of you either."

Robin looked up and could see his tears, "I'm home now, Patrick. That's all that matters."

"I think it's time we tuck our little girl in bed, then head to bed ourselves," Patrick said as he leaned in and kissed her.

"I think that sounds wonderful," Robin said smiling back.

...

Anna woke up to soft kisses along her neck. They were spooned together with his arms around her. "Mmmm, good morning."

"Good morning." He nibbled her ear lobe then kissed her neck.

"I think I could get used to waking up like this," Anna said with a smile as she snuggled in a little closer.

"I know I could."

Anna turned in his arms and kissed him then smiled, happy to be in his arms. "I hate to say this but I think we should get out of bed."

"I guess we should."

She put her hand on his chest, then bit her bottom lip. "I like this, Robert." Even waking up like this she did not feel any pressure from him to take this, whatever this is, any further at the moment. Having him here, having someone that understands her so completely there for her. They have talked about a lot over the last couple of weeks. Lots of which should have been discussed before this but at least now they finally have.

"I like this too, Luv." He kissed her lovingly then got out of bed. Anna watched him, a smile on her face. He glanced over his shoulder at her, "Showers can be nice too," he said and gave her that playful grin.

"Just go get ready, I want to get over to Robin's," she said with a laugh.

"Alright, I was just saying," then he disappeared through the bathroom door.

Anna got out of bed with a smile on her face, she is happy. She is truly happy, Robin is alive. She is finally home with her family where she belongs. There is something starting between her and Robert and just the thought of that makes her feel kind of giddy. Today is going to be another wonderful day and she can't wait for all their friends to find out the wonderful news about Robin. As she started to get ready for the day she couldn't stop smiling, she was sure to be smiling all day.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Robin woke up with two arms around her and a content smile on her face. She didn't know when Emma had crawled into bed with them but she was happy she was there in her arms. She leaned forward and kissed the top of her Emma's head as Patrick's arms tightened around her.

"You're really here. This isn't just another dream," he said then kissed her neck.

Robin turned her head to him, "I'm really here."

He snuggled in a little closer, putting his hand on Emma's tummy, "When did she get here?"

"I don't know but I'm glad she is." She let out a long sigh as she relaxed into Patrick then smiled. "By the end of the day, everyone is going to know I'm home."

"How long do you think before people start showing up?" Patrick asked with a grin.

"Mom and Dad will be here first, you can count on that. I doubt they have talked to anyone so I think we have a little time."

"Mommy." Emma sat up then turned and kissed Robin as she threw her arms around her neck.

"Good morning sweetheart. This is the best way to wake up, isn't it? In your Mommy's arms," Patrick said smiling at them.

Emma smiled brightly, "Yes!"

"I bet Gramma Anna didn't let go of your Mommy when they found her."

"Only if she was holding onto Grandpa," Robin said with a grin. "I think we should get up. There are going to be lots of people stopping by today and I want some more time alone with the two of you before that happens."

"Okay." Emma quickly got out of bed. "Come on Mommy, Daddy. Let's go."

Robin and Patrick smiled after her, "You heard her, time to get up." Robin gave him a quick kiss then got up and followed Emma out of the room.

…

Robin hadn't stopped smiling all morning. Patrick had made them breakfast while Emma sat on her lap telling her story after story about what she has been up to. The sheer happiness they were all feeling made everything seem so perfect. She was happily playing dolls with Emma when there was a knock at the door. Patrick went to answer it and smiled seeing Robert and Anna there. "Hi, we were wondering when you'd get here."

"We wanted to make sure you had some time alone but we couldn't stay away any longer," Anna said as she hugged him then walked inside.

"Hello Patrick," Robert patted his arm then walked inside as well. He smiled as he watched Anna hug Robin and Emma jump up and hug their legs. Could there be a more beautiful sight?

"Can I get either of you something to drink," Patrick offered.

"I would love some tea, Patrick," Anna said with a smile.

"I could give you a hand with that," Robert offered.

"No, you come here," Robin said as she walked towards him. She took his arm and led him over to the couch. "Sit." He did then Robin smiled and sat down right beside him cuddling in nice and close. She pulled her legs up beside her and put her arm around his stomach trying to get as close as she could. Robert smiled and put his arm around her as well.

"I like this," Robert said with a big grin.

"You always let me and Mom have our time together to do this and you need this just as much as I do." Robin kissed his cheek, then whispered, "Never even think about doing that again, no matter what happens. You got that?"

Robert inhaled and put his head against her. Patrick must have told her how he reached when they thought she had died. Robert kissed her forehead, "Never."

"Alright, good." She stretched up and kissed his cheek, "Are you sticking around Port Charles for a while?"

"Yes, I need to be here right now. I might want to be here long term."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, my family is here, I think it might be time I am as well."

"I wouldn't complain if that happened," she said, making them both grin. Robin stayed snuggled in beside him as they watched Anna and Emma play. At some point, she closed her eyes, feeling completely relaxed, finally at home with her family.

"Mommy, are you sleeping?"

Robin smiled then opened her eyes, "I'm not sleeping, I'm just enjoying being in my Daddy's arms."

Anna walked up behind Emma and picked her up before sitting down beside them, "I might have gotten most of your Mommy's cuddles after we found her so they are just making up for that now."

"Did you call anyone before coming over?" Patrick asked. He had just been sitting quietly watching them all.

"No, but I think we should start. Mac should be one of the first people we call," Robert said then gave Robin another kiss on top of her head.

"This place is going to be crazy when people start hearing that I'm back," Robin said with a smile. She looked up at Robert, "People aren't going to be mad, are they?"

"You have been held prisoner for the last ten months, what's there to be mad about? You are home where you belong now, that is all anyone is going to care about," Robert said and kissed the side of her head.

…

They were all still sitting on the couch together when there was a knock at the door. Patrick smiled, "Let's get this started." Then he stood up and went to answer it. He opened the door and smiled seeing Mac and Felicia standing there, "Come in, I'm glad you both came."

"You made it sound important, what's going on?" Mac asked as they stepped inside. Robert and Anna were standing right beside each other. Emma was in Anna's arms, her head on Anna's shoulder looking between them and giggling.

"I didn't know you guys were back," Felica said as they walked further into the room. She was a little confused by the fact they didn't move to greet them but walked further into the room.

"We got back late last night, dropped off a little something for Emma and Patrick then came back so we could visit this morning," Anna said with a big grin. Then Emma started to laugh as a smile formed on Robert's face.

"What's so funny?" Mac asked taking a step closer to them.

"She's making faces," Emma said without turning around. Who was behind them, Mac and Felicia wondered. Then Emma turned, "Surprise!"

Robin stepped out from behind her parents, a big smile on her face, "I'm back!"

"Robin!" Mac and Felicia said together as they stepped forward and wrapped their arms around her.

After a moment they stepped apart, "This is amazing, Robin," Mac said, a big smile on his face, tears in his eyes. He looked at Anna and Robert, "I take it you two are behind this amazing surprise."

"Yeah, we were very motivated after seeing her last week," Robert said happily, Anna standing beside him, her arm through his. They both had big smiles on their faces.

Emma had walked over to them and Mac picked her up, "Papa Mac, they brought Mommy home for Christmas." That brought a tear to all the adults' eyes.

Mac smiled at her, "Yes they did. You have some pretty amazing grandparents."

"They didn't tell me they were looking for Mommy when I called them."

He looked over at Robert then Anna, "No they wouldn't have, not until they had her," he said grinning at them.

"We'd already found the note your Mommy left us when we talked to you. We were already working hard to find her when you called us," Anna said with a smile.

"Was that why Grandpa fell asleep while I was talking to you guys?"

"That was part of it but listening to you made me very happy and relaxed so I just drifted off to sleep."

"I know I had to try something, you knowing I was getting my meds and who I was apparently being taken to seemed like the most important information to pass on," Robin said with a grin.

"The fact you were smart enough to hide Jerry Jacks name was genius, anyone else finding that wouldn't have known what was really there for us," Robert said proudly.

"We may have taken evidence from a crime scene but we were the ones that needed it," Anna insisted with a smile.

"I left it where I know you two would look but the police might overlook."

"And they did, we were in the room less than five minutes when Anna pulled that note out of the pillow."

"I might be a doctor but I can think like you guys when I need to," Robin grinned.

"Yes you can," Mac agreed.

Robin looked around at her family, it was so wonderful to be home with all of them. She grinned at her parents, there was something going on there, she could feel it. She didn't know what it was but she could tell they were happy the other one was there with them. She wasn't going to think about that now, she wanted to have some fun. She wanted to celebrate that she is finally home with her family where she belongs. "We called you two first but I want to start telling other people," Robin said with a big smile. "I'm home, I'm alive and I want everyone to know that."

…

Anna stood watching all the people in Robin's living room. There had been people coming and going all day, though most had stayed. So many happy people here sharing in their joy. Everyone was elated by the incredible news that Robin is alive and home. She smiled when an arm went around her waist, "Let me know when you want me to take you home."

"Not quite yet," Anna said with a smile. "Look how happy they all are. They are all so excited that our little girl is alive and well."

"They all love her, Anna."

She leaned against him a little, "Yes, they do." Anna looked up at him and smiled, she realized now that they had gotten to share in Robin's welcome home she was ready for a little peace and quiet and the only person she wanted there with her now was Robert. "Why don't we go say goodbye, I think I am ready to get going after all."

"Alright."

They made their way over to Robin who was standing with Elizabeth and Bobbie talking happily. As soon as they got to her, Robin turned and hugged Anna then Robert, not letting go of him. She looked back at the other two women, "I saw him first, then Mom and even though they were taken by surprise I knew it was only a matter of time until they found me and brought me home. I just had to keep my head and stay alive until they could."

"I'm sorry you've had to have so much practice at that kind of thing sweety," Robert said and kissed her head. He loved all the hugs and cuddles Robin had been giving him today. She knew about what he had almost done and without words was giving him exactly what he needed. She is right here, she is alive. His little girl is alive, he didn't care how old she got, she would always be his little girl. He hugged her a little tighter.

"Alright Dad, I think you're gonna have to let her go," Anna said smiling at them.

"We're gonna get out of here."

Robin looked up at him, "I am so glad it was you and Mom that found me."

"I am too, best team ever."

"You sure are," then she grinned, "look at me," Robin said making them all laugh.

"I need another hug before we go," Anna said then Robin turned and hugged her. "If you need anything you know where we are. Call me tomorrow."

"I will. Love you, Mom."

Anna kissed her cheek, "I love you too." They all said good-bye then Robert and Anna left. As they got to the car Anna took Robert's hand stopping him, "Robin is alive. She is home and soon everyone will know that."

"That was quite the welcome home party," Robert said as he pulled her into his arms and let out a soothing breath. He had wanted to hold her for a while now. With his eyes closed and his head resting against hers he could still faintly smell her shampoo. He started slowly rubbing her back as Anna nuzzled into his neck with a soft moan.

After standing like that for about a minute, "Let's move this to our place," Anna said without moving.

Robert nodded, "I'd like that." He let her go then opened the door for her before walking around and getting in as well. They drove back in easy silence both thinking about everything that happened so far that day.

As they walked up to the elevator someone called out to Anna, they turned to see John McBain walking towards them.

"Did I hear correctly? Robin's alive?"

"Yes, she is. That's why I needed you to cover for me. We were looking for our daughter. Thank you so much for that," Anna said with a grin. "We just came from her house and her impromptu welcome home celebration."

"That must have been a lot of fun. This is wonderful news and I am glad I could help, I guess. I'm glad you're back and I assume you are back to work as well?"

"Yes, I'm back so business as normal."

"That's good. I should get going, nice to see you both." Then he turned and walked off.

Anna smiled at Robert as the elevator doors opened, "At least it's Sunday tomorrow."

Robert laughed a little, "You get a day to relax. Maybe I'll be nice and pamper you."

"Don't be a tease, now you better pamper me. I heard it now I want it."

He took her hand and kissed it then grinned at her, "Well, maybe a little."

"I guess I'll take that," she said and they smiled at each other. When the door opened on their floor Robert didn't let go of her hand until they were at the door to the suite. Once she had the door open he took her hand again and led her to the couch. They sat down together, facing each other.

"We've been very open with each other lately, I'm glad we have. Anna, I want to kiss you, I want us to get carried away a little. That doesn't mean I think we should rush anything. I want to still be able to hold you at night, Luv. To just know I have you there with me."

She was glad he was feeling the same things she was. Yes, she would love for this to be more and hopefully, it will be but she didn't want him not to be there at night. She needs him there more than she realized. "You want to take this slow?" He nodded. "I'm glad. I feel the same about the kissing and I want to hold you at night too. The peace I feel in your arms, I know that's what's right." She leaned in and kissed him. "We'll get to the other stuff and for now I think we'll have fun along the way." Then kissed him again.

When the kiss ended Robert sat back slightly, "I think I see how this is gonna work." His hand moved to her leg, "Out here I get to be the amorous boyfriend but in bed, I'm a gentleman that gets a few kisses before we fall asleep."

Anna actually laughed at that. "You would think it would be the other way around," she said trying not to giggle.

"We like to do things our own way."

"Yes, we do." She smiled, "Now kiss me, amorous boyfriend."

They leaned in and their lips met, kissing softly at first, teasing a little. Then he captures her bottom lip in his teeth, holding it for a moment before kissing her with more passion. Gradually they ended the kiss, still in each other's arms. Robert knew he'd need some time to calm down before he could go to bed.

"Anna, is this an open-ended invitation to stay here?" Anna studied his face wondering what he was getting at. "I realized today I really need to be here, the things that are most important. The things I want are all here so it only makes sense that I am as well, right?"

"That does make sense," Anna said as she ran her fingers through his hair above his ear. "I want you here with me, I don't mean just to hold me at night." He nodded as he reached up and ran his fingers through her hair. "And Robert, you don't have to be a complete gentleman in bed."

He smiled, "I will keep that in mind." He let her hair fall through his fingers, then leaned in and kissed her tenderly. "I think we should move this to the bedroom. We had a long wonderful day now I just want to hold you."

"I like the sound of that," Anna said as she gave him a quick kiss then stood up, holding his hand as they walked into their bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Robert and Anna were sitting on the couch, she had one foot on his lap as he rubbed the other one. They had slept a little later than they normally would this morning then ordered some breakfast. Now they were just relaxing, Anna's eyes were closed as she enjoyed the foot rub. A little smile played on her lips. She opened her eyes when there was a knock at the door. "Ahhh, we are picking this up once we're alone again. I was promised some pampering." She swung her legs down and stood up. She leaned down and gave him a quick kiss, "Stay right there."

Anna walked over and answered the door and smiled seeing Emma and Robin standing there, "Hi, come in." Emma gave her a hug then saw Robert and hurried over to give him a hug as well. "What brings you here?" Anna asked as she and Robin walked into the room.

"Patrick got called into work so we thought we'd come visit."

"I'm glad you did," Anna said as she put her arm around Robin. "We're just having a nice quiet day here."

Robert pulled Emma onto his lap so Anna can sit beside them. "How late did your welcome home party go on after we left?" he asked.

"I think it was about two more hours before everyone left. It was so great seeing everyone but today I'm glad it's been quiet far so. Maybe that's part of why we're here. Not as many people will be looking for me here and I can have some quiet time as well," she said smiling at her mom. "I did get to enjoy some time alone with Emma this morning before we came over."

"If you need some time alone or you and Patrick want an evening to yourselves to talk or whatever. We are here and will happily watch Emma for you," Anna offered.

Again Robin noticed that it sounds like her parents are staying here together, they were both here when they arrived. She can't figure out if they're together though. "I will take you up on that and I think there might even be some sleepovers requested," Robin said with a little grin. Then she noticed Emma whispering to Robert and him nodding with a little grin of his own. "What are you two plotting over there?"

"Nothing," Robert said quickly, Emma just smiled at her mom. "We have somewhere we need to be." He looked at Emma and she nodded with a big grin. "We're gonna go out for a bit, we'll be back in a little while." Then he whispered something to Emma and she jumped up off his lap, hugged Robin then walked over to the door while Robert grabbed his coat.

"What are you up to Scorpio?" Anna asked as he walked over to the door.

He put his hand on Emma's back as she opened the door, "We'll be back," he said smiling at them over his shoulder as they walked out the door.

Anna looked over at Robin, "What do you think they're up to?"

"I don't know, but I just realized she has his mischievous streak. I will get to experience what you did with him and I, when I was little."

That made Anna grin, "Enjoy it, you and Robert never plotted something I didn't end up loving."

"I am just so happy to finally be home with them. That I will actually get to do things with them, with you and Dad." Robin got up so she could sit with Anna. As soon as she did, Anna put her arm around her. Robin smiled and snuggled in beside her.

"How is everything with you and Patrick?"

"Good, the first night I was home we talked for a long time after Emma was in bed then made love. It was so wonderful to reconnect with him."

"That's good, I'm glad things are going well." Robin nodded but Anna could tell there was something else Robin was thinking about. "What is it?"

Robin tilted her head then told her, "Apparently, there might be a doctor at GH that might not be all that happy about me being home."

"Oh. Why's that?"

Robin sighed, "I thought I was getting sicker last Christmas. I didn't think I was still going to be alive this year. I had left a video message for Patrick in his stocking telling him he should find someone to share his life with. I guess he already knew she was interested in him and they have been spending some time together over the last little while. He told me he didn't think it was anything serious and says he is going to talk to her but I," Robin let her words trail off.

"But she might think it was more than he did," Anna said knowingly.

"Maybe," Robin let out another sigh, "I don't know."

"Are you worried about it?"

Robin took a moment before answering, "Yeah, I guess I am, at least somewhat," she admitted.

"Do you think Patrick was already moving on?"

"No, I know he wasn't. He might have spent a little time with her but he said he was only trying to move on because of that video I left for him."

"Robin, Patrick took losing you very hard, he struggled a lot."

"He told me all about that, about what he went through. How he struggled. He told me about Dad too."

"I figured he must have," Anna said knowingly. "Robert was very happy that he got so much time with his little girl yesterday."

"I needed time with him too, it was nice being close to him." Then she grinned, "What kind of time is he getting with his big girl?" Robin asked ready to change the topic.

Anna tried not to smile, "Um, a lot of my time."

"And what does that mean?"

"It means that the night he saved me from Faison we finally started leaning on each other. We started opening up about our pain, what we need and we haven't really stopped. We finally had the person we had needed since we thought we'd lost you. I have spent every night in his arms since then. It isn't sexual, it's comfort, it's what we both need."

"So he is staying here with you?"

"Yes, he is," Anna admitted with a smile.

"Is that all?" Robin asked with a grin.

"No," Anna sat back and Robin sat up straighter to look at her. "We have talked about a lot of things we should have sooner, about things we would never tell anyone else. Is there something going on between us? Yes. Do we know what that is? Not really but we both want to see where this leads."

"So, you're dating?"

Anna grinned, "We're living together. I don't know if we're dating."

Robin started laughing, "I guess I shouldn't expect anything different from my parents."

"While he's here, he is staying with me. We just don't know how long that will be exactly," Anna said with a smile. "I know he wants to be here."

Robin knew she was telling her the truth, "Alright, I'll drop it for now. I do want updates when you have them though."

Anna smiled, "I think I can do that." Then they started talking about some of the things that had happened the day before and how wonderful it is that Robin is home and that their friends were all finding out that wonderful news.

…

Emma was smiling happily when she and Robert got back on the elevator heading back to Anna's suite. While they were out she had happily told everyone she saw that she was buying a gift for her Mommy. "She's going to like this right, Grandpa?"

"Of course she will."

They got off the elevator and Emma hurried down the hall dragging Robert behind her, excited to give Robin the gift she had picked out for her. When Robert opened the door Emma smiled and let go of his hand running over to Robin. "Merry Christmas, Mommy!"

Robin and Anna were both smiling as Emma handed Robin her gift. "You didn't have to get me anything, sweety."

"Yes, I did. You didn't get any presents this year Mommy."

"I got to come home to you and the rest of my family. I got to see a lot of my friends already. I think that's a pretty good gift." Robin had a bright smile on her face as she looked at the small box now in her hand.

Emma sat down beside her, "Open it, Mommy," she insisted excitedly. Robin smiled and started ripping the wrapping paper open. She opened the box and pulled out a necklace it had a heart-shaped pendant with a diamond at the bottom of the heart. "Do you like it?"

"I love it, it's beautiful. Thank you, sweety." She pulled Emma into a hug as she looked up at Robert.

"She picked it out all on her own," he told her with a smile.

"I did," Emma said proudly. "Put it on Mommy."

"Alright."

"Here, let me help," Anna offered. Robin took out the necklace and handed to Anna then lifted her hair so she could fasten it for her.

"Dad, you know you didn't have to do this."

"Yes, I did. My granddaughter wanted to get her Mommy something pretty for Christmas so that was exactly what she did."

She smiled at him again, then looked at Emma. "Thank you, I love it." Emma gave her a big hug smiling happily.

Robert was smiling at them then looked over and saw Anna smiling at him. He was so happy that they were all together for this. "Can I interest the three of you in lunch?" Robert offered wanting more time with them.

"Kelly's?" Robin said with a big smile. "I really want to go to Kelly's."

"Kelly's it is," Robert agreed. They got ready to go and were talking happily as they left.

…

After they had gotten back from lunch Robert had been busy on the phone. He was getting updates about Jerry Jacks, Faison and Obrecht. Jerry was more than happy to turn on the other two. Yes, he had wanted Robin to work on a cure for him but he had nothing to do with her abduction or faking her death. Faison wasn't talking at all while Obrecht maintains she is innocent and doesn't understand why she was being held.

When he was finally done on the phone he put his head in his hands and leaned on the table. He looked up when he felt Anna's hand on his shoulder, "You look like you're the one that could use a little pampering now."

"Well, I wouldn't turn it down," he said as he leaned back. Anna leaned down and kissed him tenderly. "Mmmm, that's what I needed."

"What did you find out?" Anna felt they might as well get this out of the way now so they can enjoy their evening.

"Jerry's talking but all he's telling them is what we were already sure of anyway. That Faison and Obrecht were the ones that planned and carried out Robin's abduction. Faison and Obrecht aren't talking."

"All right, as long as they all stay locked up I don't care which one turns on the others. I think we should talk about something else this evening. I don't want to think about any of that tonight."

Robert stood up, "Would you like to go out to dinner? Maybe take a nice walk after."

Anna smiled at him, "Yes, I would like that."

Robert checked the time, "If you need to change or want to freshen up, I'll make the reservations."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Someplace nice."

Anna smiled, "Alright." Maybe we are dating she thought with a smile as she turned to go get ready.

…

After they had eaten Anna picked up her wine glass, "I'm glad we came here."

"I wanted to take you somewhere nice. Someplace we would be able to talk."

"I like that we've been talking so openly," Anna said as Robert reached out and took her hand.

"Anna, could this be something you'd be interested in? Should I be thinking the way I am?"

Anna smiled, "I want to see where this is going too, Robert." He smiled back at her. "Robin asked me what was going on between us."

"Oh?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "What did you tell her?"

"That we both want to find out what this is."

"I don't want to make any mistakes or mess this up. Anna, I know you've already been through a lot this year."

"That doesn't mean you have to wait, does it?" She put her other hand on his, now hold his hand in both of hers. "My mistakes shouldn't mean you need to feel like I'm not ready for a relationship with you."

"Anna, I don't want to lose this again."

"Robert, neither do I."

"Are we together?"

"Robert, I invited you to live with me. I want you in my bed at night," then she grinned, "not just in my bed. If we aren't together, what's holding us back?"

"Fear," he answered quietly as he looked down at their hands.

Anna glanced around the restaurant, it was mostly couples there but she thought Robert might feel more comfortable talking if they were alone. "I think you mentioned going for a walk."

Robert looked up, relaxing a little. "Yes, I did." He paid the bill then they got their coats and left. Anna took his arm as they walked along, leaning against him. They walked in silence for a time, Robert trying to think of what he needed to say, Anna giving him time to do just that. "It's not just the fear of losing you. It's the fear of never really having you to lose in the first place."

"What do you mean?" Anna asked as they continued to walk.

"I don't know exactly. Am I here with you as a friend that you are finding comfort from? Or am I the man you might want to spend all your spare time with, live with, love?" He stopped and turned to her.

"Why can't you be both?"

"Oh, Anna. That's what I want more than anything." He pulled her into his arms and held her.

When he loosened his hold on her Anna leaned back in his arms, "I think it's time you take me home."

He leaned in and kissed her tenderly, "Gladly."

As he leaned back Anna put her hands on his cheeks, pulling him in and kissing him, longer this time. "Alright, now I'm ready." She took his arm again, as they turned and walked back to the car.

When they got back to their suite Anna took Robert's hand and led him into their room. She turned to him and smiled, "I need you to know something."

"Alright."

"I want you. I know maybe we aren't there yet but that doesn't mean when we're in bed you can't,"

Robert pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. Anna moaned as desire raged through her. Then put his forehead against hers not letting her go.

"I want you to kiss me like that when we're in bed." Anna's arms were now around his neck, "I don't want to wait much longer, Robert. We've waited a very long time already."

"Yes, we have." He leaned in and kissed her again. "I think we should get ready for bed," he suggested as his hands moved down her body, cupping her bottom, holding her close to him.

Anna smiled up at him, she was going to make sure he knew what she wanted. "I'll be right back." Then she turned to go get changed. Robert took a deep breath as he watched her walk into the bathroom then grinned. He started to get undressed and when he was just in his boxers he got into bed. He put his head back waiting for her. When he heard the door open again he looked over and smiled. "You like?"

Anna was standing there in a light blue nightgown. He propped himself up on his elbow watching her walk towards the bed. "I was hoping I'd be seeing this kind of sleepwear again."

"I thought you might appreciate this."

"Come over here," he said as he pulled back the covers for her. Anna smiled as she got into bed beside him. "You are so beautiful."

She grinned again as she moved closer then kissed him. "I want you to be the man in my life. The man I live with, the man I love."

Robert stroked her hair tucking some behind her ear, "I love you, Anna. I always have." Then he leaned in and kissed her tenderly. Her hand moved to his chest, needing to touch him. The slow sensual kiss continued as he rolled them so Anna was on her back. Slowly he planted kisses along her jawline, "I can't lose you again," he said between kisses as he moved towards her neck.

Anna put her arms around him as he nuzzled her neck, holding him close. She knows as well as he does, when they take this next step they are committing to each other. "I love you, Robert. I never want to lose you either."

Slowly he started kissing her neck, light kisses leading down to her chest then up to her lips. Kissing her lovingly as her fingers moved through his hair. There was such tenderness in every touch, every caress. The need for each other building gradually.

"I need to touch more of you." Anna lifted herself enough so Robert could remove her nightie. He grinned as he removed it and tossed it across the room, "That's better." Then he leaned in kissing her again as his hand moved down her body. "I need you, Anna."

Her hand moved down his back and hooked in the waistband of his boxer, pushing them down. Robert lifted himself enough so she could push them further down then finished removing them himself. Anna put her head back and closed her eyes, she moaned as he filled her, "Mmmm, oh Robert."

He planted kisses along her shoulder, "You feel so good," he whispered. Slowly he started to move. There was such tenderness, so much love in their touch. Moans of pleasure passed their lips as the passion grew. Robert knew he could never lose her again, this woman is everything he needs. Now that they are together again he will do everything in his power to make sure they stay together.

Anna kissed him as she felt her release approaching biting his bottom lip. Tender was nice but she wanted more. As he quickens the pace she responded instantly, "Yes Robert!" It may have been years since they had been together but they still know what the other wanted, needed.

As she came down from her orgasm Robert grinned and kissed her. Anna smiled then pushed him back so he would roll over, the time for tender had passed. She ran her hand down his chest as she straddled him. Robert put his hands on her thighs as he looked up at her with desire in his eyes. "You're mine now Scorpio."

"Mmmm, that's all I've ever wanted." Then she started to move, slowly at first but it wasn't long before they were calling out each other's names as they found their release at the same time.

Anna collapsed on his chest, "Please tell me we can do that again before going to sleep," she said smiling into his neck.

He chuckled as he continued to breathe heavily. "I'll need a little time but yes we are doing that again." He turned his head and kissed her, "I love you."

"I love you too, Robert. I love you so much."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When Anna's alarm went off, she started to stir and smiled as she tightened her arms around Robert. Her head was on her chest, his hand on her back. "I wish you didn't have to go to work today." He reached over and turned off the alarm.

"I know, so do I. It would be wonderful to spend the day in bed with you. Especially now that we aren't just sleeping together," she said with a giggle making Robert laugh. She looked up and smiled at him, "Last night was wonderful." Then he leaned in and kissed her. "What are your plans for the day?"

"I thought I might head over and spend time with Robin. I need to talk to Frisco as well." He stroked her hair, "I think I want to take some time off."

Anna lifted her head, "Really?"

He smiled at her reaction, "You're surprised I would want to be here with you, with Robin. That I want to be where our family is."

Anna smiled contently, "I'd say pleased more than surprised."

Robert stroked her hair, "Anna, I want this. You and me, we have a chance. So me leaving town right now doesn't seem like the right thing to do."

"It will make me very happy having you here." She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. "I need to get ready, would you like to take me for breakfast before work?"

"I would." Then he watched as she got out of bed and headed into the bathroom. He put his head back and smiled, Robert never felt as complete as he does when Anna is the woman in his life. He has always felt like she is that missing piece, the part he's always lacking when she's not with him, she completes him. Now he finally has her back and he will do everything in his power to make sure they are never separated again.

Robert got up and joined her in the shower, Anna turned, "What are you doing in here?" she asked as she put her arms around his neck.

"I thought this would save a little time," he said then kissed her and reached for the body wash.

…

After they had gone for breakfast Robert did go over to Robin's. She was there with Emma, both of them very happy to see him. They walked into the living room together. "So how long do I get to have my Daddy around?" Robin asked as they sat down on the couch.

Robert smiled, he loves that she called him that once in a while. Hearing it now just warmed his heart. "Well, that depends on what Frisco has to say when I talk to him this afternoon. I want to be here and I've already mentioned that to him so we'll see."

"Are you thinking about retiring?" Robin asked as they both watched Emma playing with her dolls.

"No, maybe just stepping back some. I'm not sure yet."

"Are you waiting to see what Mom wants?"

Robert smiled over at her, "Mom wants me here, I want to be here with her but I do need to work."

"I want you here too," Robin said leaning closer, putting her arm around him. "We've all lost too much time together. I want both my parents around."

"I will be around a lot more now, that much I can guarantee."

"But you'll still have to go play hero to other people?" she said playfully.

"That is what I do for a living, sweety."

Robin grinned, "I know but I want my Dad here, I want Emma's Grandpa here for her."

"A lot has happened in the last few weeks, Robin. I know things need to change in my life now and I will be making those changes. I just don't know what all will happen or when."

"Alright, I guess I can accept that."

"Good because that's about all I can tell you right now." He patted her knee, "How are you doing?"

"Good, I am so happy to be home. To be able to hold my little girl. Kiss my husband," she said with a smile, "things with Patrick are really good."

He could see the happiness on her face but there was a hint of something else as well. "Mom told me there might be a problem with one of the doctors at the hospital."

Robin put her head against his shoulder, of course, she told Dad. "I don't know. Maybe, I know Partick was going to talk to her but apparently she's out of town at the moment."

"Are you worried about this woman?" The last thing Robin needed right now was some woman interfering with her and Patrick.

"No, not like you're thinking. I know nothing happened, a little cuddling watching an old movie and a few coffee dates. Patrick has told me everything and mentioned that he's concerned she might think there was a lot more between them than there was. That she wanted there to be more than there was."

"Well, I'm sure it will all work out." He leaned over and kissed the top of her head, "Now if you'll excuse me there's a little girl I promised to have a tea party with." Emma jumped up at hearing that and dragged Robert off to her room.

…

Anna was just finishing up her paperwork and putting away files. She was hoping to get out of the office at a reasonable time today. She wanted to see Robert, she thought with a smile, maybe they could go visit Robin together. She sighed as he shoulders slumped forwards when there was a knock at her door, maybe she won't be leaving after all. "Come in."

The door opened slightly and a head poked in, "Hi Gramma Anna."

"Hello Emma," she said with a bright smile. "What are you doing here?" This little visitor instantly cheered her back up.

Emma pushed the door open the rest of the way and pulled Robert inside. "Grandpa brought me here." Robert was smiling behind her.

"I see that."

"Robin asked if we could watch her for them this evening and I said we would be happy to."

"Yes, we are." Anna walked over and picked her up. "I was about to leave work, what should we do now."

"I'm hungry."

"You are? Then we should go get something to eat."

"We were already talking about going to Kelly's but we were both hoping you could join us," Robert said still smiling at Anna.

"I just need to get my coat and I can," Anna said then put Emma back down. Anna quickly finished tidying her desk and grabbed her coat then they left together. "Did Robin want some time alone with Patrick?" Anna asked as they walked out of police headquarters.

"She wanted to go visit Corinthos."

Anna could hear the disdain in Robert's voice, they both knew she was friends with Sonny that didn't mean either of them had to like it. Anna nodded, "Jason was killed while she was gone," she reminded him quietly.

"I don't care that they talk. It's the danger that people around him often end up in that bothers me."

Anna laughed a little as she shook her head, that was completely true. "Let's go Scorpio, Emma and I are hungry."

…

He really didn't have time for this today but Milo did say he would want to see this person. He went to answer the door and was pleasantly surprised to see who was standing there. "Robin!" Sonny smiled as soon as she walked inside. "It is true," he said as he pulled her into his arms and hugged her. "It is so good to see you."

She hugged him back, "It's good to see you too."

"I was shocked when I heard. This is amazing, Robin. You're alive."

"I am," she said as she stepped away from him a little. "I was so excited to get home, to see my family again."

"I heard it was your parents that brought you home. Tell me what happened." Sonny took her hand and led her over to the couch.

Robin smiled, "Yes they did. I was so shocked when I saw them at the clinic I was being held in. Everything happened so fast. Dad burst into the room, then Mom, then they were both hit from behind. After that, I was quickly moved out of the room and out of the clinic. I didn't know how they were but I knew they weren't dead. After seeing them I knew it was only a matter of time before I saw them again. Before they would be bringing me home." Robin smiled as she talked.

Sonny could tell how much seeing her parents had helped her keep going, that she knew there was hope finally. Robin is a fighter, he knew that, seeing her talk about what happened after seeing her parents until they once again found her he also saw a little girl that just wanted her parents.

"I left a note behind in the first place they held me after the clinic. I just knew my parents would find it even if the police didn't."

"I take it they did."

"Of course. Mom said she had it in under five minutes after having to watch the police search the room first. It was Jerry Jacks I was being taken to so I wrote his name and that I was getting my meds. Then I just had to hope they would find it. I think it was about ten days after I saw them that they showed up and rescued me. I guess it was Christmas Eve morning when they found me."

"They wasted no time getting you back here to your family."

"No, all I wanted was to see Emma and Patrick. I was so happy it was them that found me, that brought me home. Getting to see Emma's face when I got home. Being in Patrick's arms again. Sonny, it is so good to be home."

"I'm very happy that you're home, that you're alive," Sonny said smiling at her. This is the kind of thing Sonny has hoped for in the past but never thought it could happen. Robin had come back from the dead. Well she had been abducted and her death staged but the loss they had all felt was the same.

"I heard about Jason," she said finally. "That was part of why I wanted to come over today. I wanted to see you too," she said with a little grin.

"Yeah, he was shot on the docks and went into the water, his body was never found."

"How's Sam handling this?"

"She's tough but this has been a lot for her. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you went over to visit her and Danny."

"I will. This can't be easier for her, losing Jason and a new baby she is now raising on her own."

"Sam will be alright. It will just take time."

"She lost the man she loves, I know how that feels."

"I know you do."

She didn't want to think about that right now, "Tell me what you've been up to." Robin sat and listened to him talk about his family. She told him a little more about her time away. As they talked Robin realized she was looking forward to more times like this, sitting and talking to her friends, getting caught up with them one on one.

After a nice visit, Robin said she should be getting home. Patrick would be finishing his surgery soon and she wanted to be home when he got there.

…

Anna took Robert's arm, "I notice Emma has an overnight bag with her," she said as they followed her down the hall to their suite.

"She does, yes." Robert looked at Anna, "Someone told her mommy that we would watch her any time. I think she wanted to have a romantic evening with Patty Cake."

"Good, that's good and I am looking forward to spending the evening with you and Emma."

"I was thinking the same thing. An evening with our granddaughter," he said then kissed her cheek as they walked.

"That still sounds so strange, even after this long," Anna admitted with a laugh.

"You are one sexy grandma," he whispered.

"And don't you forget it."

Emma was now waiting at the door for them. Anna winked at Robert as she opened the door and he patted her bottom as they walked inside. Robert smiled watching Anna and Emma quickly settle on the couch together. A wonderful feeling spread through him, this is happiness, this is what's been missing."


End file.
